


Uncertain Fates

by ScriptaHistoriarum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien just wants to be loved, F/M, It's M for a reason so be prepared for smuttiness, Marinette is not okay, Marinette too scared to even breathe, Mental Health Issues, Overly romantic and dramatic, Seriously she she no good in her head, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, but i love it, this story is my baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaHistoriarum/pseuds/ScriptaHistoriarum
Summary: Love is a funny thing. It has ups and downs. It can give you butterflies or a lump down your throat. Sometimes you just don't know what to do or what you want. And when even a single kiss can turn your world upside down, how are you able to make big life decisions, even if the world is right at your feet?





	1. A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This new fic is my soul and I pour all my effort in it, so it would be appreciated if you could leave a comment and tell me what you think of it!

The city was a lot brighter now, but to her it felt more empty.

She was lost. Felt useless. She had no purpose anymore. Stopping petty crimes and dealing a few punches to jerks was a good way to blow off steam, but it wasn't as satisfactory.

What was the point of still jumping around, on the look-out for bad guys, when the ultimate bad guy wasn't there anymore?

She should be happy for it to be all over, but she couldn't fight the dark cloud hanging above her head.

Tomorrow it would be a year. A year ago, it all stopped. A long time war came to an end. It wasn't an epic battle like she first expected, but tough nonetheless. But even though he was behind bars now, a lot of questions were still flying through her mind, even after a year.

His Miraculous was safe with Master Fu. The wise man, though pretty secretive, would protect it with his life. Ever since she handed him the mysterious book she got from Adrien, he was some sort of guide to her. Someone to lean on.

He didn't tell her much, neither about the book nor anything else. For instance, her powers or Chat Noir's for that matter, were still an enigma in lots of ways to both of them. Even though she wanted answers, he didn't provide them. He said she had to grow and learn on her own. Well, with Chat, but the point was clear.

This was also the reason Chat Noir didn't have a clue about Master Fu's existence. The old man was a huge believer in fate. Her finding the book was the reason she came to him. That was her fate. Chat Noir would maybe meet him one day too, maybe not. But whatever would happen, it was already written in destiny.

At least, according to Master Fu. Marinette wasn't entirely convinced. Wouldn't it be easier for Ladybug and Chat Noir and their 'bonding' if they could share everything? The poor boy was so confused about the residence of Hawk Moth's Miraculous. He believed her when she said it was safe, but that didn't take away his questions. She sympathized with him feeling so confused.

A feeling she herself loathed. Uncertainty. Not knowing what was going on.

It was harder now that they gotten to know each other more. Years have passed since they've met each other. Their trust in each other had to grow quickly, too quick for it to be genuine. The Akuma's gave them no other choice. They had to work together after all.

But it didn't take long for that trust, that friendship, that  _bond_ , to become real.

They were friends now, partners. They depended on each other in the heat of battle, but also with personal matters. Problems with family or school. When those topics were touched in conversation they kept being vague for the sake of their identities, but were still able to get their problems off their chests.

Their friendship wasn't like any other, Marinette concluded. Maybe it was the fact that they had to trust each other without knowing who the other was or maybe that they have grown together for the past three years.

In their own, secretive way they could tell each other everything. Maybe she didn't know who the boy behind the mask was, but she did know one thing.

He was without doubt one of her best friends.

It was moments like this, jumping with him from rooftop to rooftop, disappearing in the Parisian night, that she felt really lucky to have him by her side.

She snorted to herself.  _Tch, lucky._

"Anything wrong, M'Lady?" He came to a stop beside her on the edge of an apartment complex.

She smiled and waved it off. "Nothing, kitty."

He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, showing the strong muscles he earned over the years. Being Chat Noir really paid off, Ladybug thought.

"Enjoying the view?"

His chuckling pulled her from her trance. She wasn't even aware that she was staring at him. The wide, seductive grin on his face showed that he was  _very_ aware of her staring.

She scoffed. "You wish." She turned on her heel and made some distance between them, eventually leaning against a higher part of the building, probably to provide electricity, water and whatnot for all the apartments.

With her back to the wall she could see him approaching, that sly smile on his face and that glint in his catlike eyes.

He was standing in front of her now and grabbed her softly by the wrist. He planted a chaste kiss on top of her hand. "Not that I mind. You're allowed to look. I understand that I'm irresistible, I'm quite the sight."

She hummed in agreement in a mocking way, releasing his grip. He was very good looking, she couldn't argue with that. Not only had he grown a strong, yet not too muscular body, but his face was more defined too. A strong jaw, clear skin, sweet eyes. She always wondered what his real eyes would look like. When she asked one time, he explained that they were green like the eyes in his mask, so she could let her imagination give her a picture, but she couldn't help but wonder what they would look like in reality.

Though she liked his eyes in the mask too. The catlike vibe they had was interesting for her to watch. Emotion was easy to read on him. His pupils dilating or getting smaller in certain situations or the color becoming darker or brighter.

She always liked it when he was excited. His eyes would become very light green, but almost not noticeable by the way his pupils dilated and covered his eyes.

Those same eyes were squinting now, a tiny crinkle in the skin on his forehead above the mask showing a mix of amusement and confusion.

"You're doing it again."

"What?" She sounded distant, still in thought.

"Staring."

She gave him a smirk of her own and raised a brow. "I thought I was allowed to stare."

He took her teasing tone as invitation and edged closer, pinning her to the wall while one of his hands rested on her waist. "You can stare as much as you want."

She didn't tell him off. This was how he was. He was a flirt, has always been and would always be. His moves, his pickup lines were more suggestive and daring, now that they were older. If it was because he just thought he could do that because he was older or if the growth of her own body ignited something in him, she didn't know.

It wasn't like she just let it happen. She had full control. If she said stop, he stopped and apologized. In some way it was weird to her, to let a guy come so close to her without having any intentions herself. Maybe it was the hormones in her body that wanted the attention that let him do his thing. After all, there wasn't anybody else who would want to give her attention  _that way_.

There was one guy. But the thought of him doing that to her, to hold her pinned to a wall because he  _wanted to_  was off the table. It wouldn't be happening. She knew that.

It was like she broke her own heart. Coming to the conclusion that Adrien and her weren't meant to be was a hard thing to do, but necessary. She couldn't be a stuttering mess around him for forever. Especially since he was someone who desperately needed a friend.

Adrien was best pals with Nino. He could get along with Alya too. Marinette couldn't even let one simple word pass from her to him back then, so it was hard to become friends with him.

Alya and Nino's relationship was… complicated to say the least. Marinette didn't look too much into it, but she was curious as to what to they actually were.

What she did know was that Alya liked spending time with Nino, dragging Marinette along in the process. And since Adrien was friends with Nino…

Let's just say that it didn't take long for the four of them to become a little group, hanging out all the time, sitting together in class and much more. Chloé wasn't very fond of the idea of Adrien being friends with Marinette, but she couldn't control him, of course. The relationship between Adrien and Chloé dissipated over the years, especially since the beginning of senior year. She wasn't in the same class anymore.

Spending so much time with Adrien was both a blessing and a curse for Marinette. Seeing him often actually made her able to talk to him, because she had to. Spending time together without saying anything was a bit weird after all.

But hanging out with him also meant looking at him. His beautiful face, his pale but lightly tanned skin, that hair that she wanted to mess up every day…

But that was all back then.

She could keep her cool around him now, but  _the thoughts_. They kept coming, even now. Maybe it was some part of her that still desired him, but she could officially say that she had gotten over her crush.

She was good friends with Adrien. Nothing more.

The same was for Chat. Whatever suggestive comment he made, she never really acted onto it. Though the media said a lot about them, probably courtesy of Chat's quick interviews every once in while about their 'relationship'.

She didn't know for how long they were standing. Her back against the wall, his body flush against hers. There was no movement on either side, no conversation starting. Just staring.

"You're pretty," Chat said, breathless. He used his free hand to drag a string of her hair behind her ear. He then led his hand rest on her shoulder. She could feel his nails against the fabric.

She raised both brows at the sudden comment, but couldn't do anything else except for smile lightly. Couldn't let him know of course she liked his flirting.

Because as far as he knew, she didn't.

He raised his chin and swiftly flicked his hair. "After all, I need a pretty lady to compliment my own beauty."

She rolled her eyes, quite expecting his compliment to take this turn. "Such a tease."

"What can I say?" He shrugged.

She booped him on the nose to create more distance between them. He scrunched his nose at her touch and rubbed it, which made her giggle.

"I have the feeling you're a bit distracted tonight, M'Lady."

It was said as a fact, not a question. She felt quite flattered that he caught up to her odd behavior.

"Just a lot on my mind, that's all." She averted her gaze to the sky.

'It's tomorrow, right?"

She glanced back at him and nodded.

"Reason for a party. A big firework show." He pointed to the Eiffel Tower in the distance. "Partying into the night on top of the Eiffel Tower. You up for it?" He grinned widely.

She shook her head with an amused smile. "I have more important things to do. But you can party all you want."

"Nah, ain't no party without my bug." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, which was inevitable whenever Chat opened his mouth.

"But honestly, what's up? You're glum." He shifted on his other leg and crossed his arms.

When she looked back at him she saw the kind smile on his face. He was curious, worried, but not pushing it. He was waiting patiently for her to answer. She appreciated that.

"…You know what's up."

He knitted his brows together for one second in thought before catching up to her meaning. He sighed and smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I guess I do. That means you know what I'm about to say."

She sighed. "You're working yourself up over nothing. We're Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris will always need us," she said lamely, quoting what he has said to her over a million times.

"Exactly. It may not be as exciting as it used to be, but look on the bright side. At least we can talk more and relax now on patrol!"

She smiled at him, finding his pep talk very endearing, but he could see it wasn't really doing it's job.

He tightened his grip on her shoulder and had a more serious demeanor. "Look, you're Ladybug. You're amazing! You can do so many things and even though you're maybe not necessarily 'needed' anymore, doesn't mean that people don't want you, or that you're useless. You're smart, kind, brave, selfless, witty, protective, honest…"

She hid her tiny blush behind her mask. All the compliments were rolling off his tongue so easily and she couldn't help but wonder if he had prepared this speech for a long time.

His sweet smile turned a bit more mischievous. "And not to forget, you're hot." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She clicked her tongue and shook her head. Even when he was serious he couldn't restrain this part of him.

He moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek, which actually surprised her. Her body tensed at the touch. "No, but really, you're beautiful." His tone was soft and sweet.

How could she respond to that? He said similar things to her on a daily basis, but it was always in a flirting, teasing, joking way. But now, he sounded sincere, so vulnerable. He put his heart in every word of that sentence. What was she supposed to say to him?

He saw the surprise written all over her face. It was good surprise though, he could see that. Should he risk having this moment with her and move a little closer?

He complied to his thoughts and came closer, his nose against hers. He has never been this close to her, ever.

Maybe, just maybe…

Should he try- no, he shouldn't.

Or should he? She would always say stop when he went too far. She would do that now too.

But she didn't.

Her breath became hotter and hotter on his own lips as he leaned in closer. His gaze flickered to her lips before going back to her eyes again. A bright blue color piercing through his very soul.

Her eyes, they were gorgeous when they looked at him.

And they were gorgeous when they fluttered closed.

_Wait, what?! Did she- did she really close her eyes?!_

With ever centimetre he came closer he expected her to put a stop to it. But she never said a word.

More importantly, she was encouraging him! She wanted him to move in closer, waited for him.

And so he did what she wanted. Couldn't keep his Lady waiting.

Looking at her face one more time to take in her beauty, he closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the moment, a moment he dreamed about for a very long time.

Her lips were really soft and he could feel the tiny amount of chapstick on them. It wasn't unpleasant. It had a berry-like taste.

He actually had no idea what he was doing. He might be a model with lots of fangirls, but he never kissed a girl before. It was quite pathetic, he thought.

He was glad that she was his first. He hoped she was just as excited as he was. He might not be skilled, but he would do his best to make it pleasant for her.

He let his one hand stay on the side of her face. The other rested on her hip, but he moved it to the small of her back, pulling her a bit closer but not aggressively.

His movements were slow and gentle, maybe even a bit sloppy. He had no experience.

Her movements, though a bit awkward  _(didn't she ever kiss someone before either?)_ , were steady. Some sort of rhythm. He tried to follow her pace to make it easier for himself.

He couldn't believe it. He was kissing Ladybug! She was kissing him back! Was she just as over the moon as he was?

Well, maybe not over the moon, but Marinette definitely wasn't on Earth anymore. She was internally freaking out.

_What the hell am I doing?!_

Part of her said to stop, another part of her told her to go on. This boy was into her and kissing her and she was kissing him back and and and-

Her mind went rigid. She couldn't think straight. She was screaming to herself to stop, but her body didn't cooperate.

Her mind calmed down, she was ready to end this. They were going at it for at least two minutes now, so-

_Oh my god, is that his tongue?! Yup, that's definitely a tongue. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._

As Alya would say it, he was shoving his tongue down her throat and she was letting it happen. Hell, she was enjoying it!

Maybe a bit too much, she thought, when the unintended moan escaped her lips. If she wasn't already red-faced by their current situation, she definitely was now. She was so embarrassed.

In response to her sound, Chat Noir ran his clawed nails up and down her back, making her gasp in pleasure.

Even though his touches were nice, the sounds she made were embarrassing to her. No, scratch embarrassed. She was mortified.

Chat Noir didn't seem to mind much. He held her tighter with every sound she made, and even groaned in return.

Finally regaining her sanity, she let herself get sucked in the moment for one more second before softly nudging him away. He eyed her with as much surprise and shock as she had at what had just occurred. Their gazes lingered shortly. After that, Marinette tried to look away, looking anywhere but at him. She noticed her hands where clutching tightly onto the material of his suit on his chest. Probably in tension.

She let go of him and pushed him away a bit more, making room for her to walk away. With her back to him she walked to the edge of the roof, rubbing the back of her neck.

Her hand was already on her yoyo, ready to swing away. She heard his feet and felt his hand on her wrist.

She didn't want to look at him. Didn't want to talk to him. He would probably ask her what she thought about what just happened. She couldn't give him the answers, she didn't know!

Without looking in his direction, she released his hand from her wrist and zipped away. He probably wouldn't follow her. He could be very unpredictable, especially in a situation like this, but he would always respect her and her wishes to keep their identities secret. She trusted that he wouldn't follow her, even if he wanted to talk to her.

When she got home through the skylight above her bed, she detransformed and put on her pyjamas. She didn't say a word to Tikki. She knew her little friend was aware of what just transpired and she could feel the Kwami's worried gaze on her.

She snuggled into her blankets lying on her left side, wanting to hide. To not think about what happened and just let the sleep take her.

She felt Tikki's weight on her shoulder. "Marinette, are you okay?"

Marinette sighed softly. She would feel bad if she didn't respond to Tikki. She was just worried. "I'm fine, Tikki."

"You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Tomorrow. I just want to sleep now."

"All right. Good night, Marinette."

Marinette smiled. "Thanks, Tikki. Good night."

She closed her eyes and was ready to go to Dreamland. Only for pictures of her past occupation to pop up in her mind. She groaned and shot up, sitting up straight and sending Tikki flying in the air.

"Fine. I can't sleep right now. I just need to get it out," she grumbled, not happy that running away and sleeping it off didn't fix her problem. Well, she wasn't that surprised actually. Life didn't work that way.

Tikki rolled her eyes, not in an exasperated way, more in an amused way. After having gotten to know her charge over the past years, she expected this to happen.

Marinette took a deep breath. She wanted to say so many things, but didn't know what to say first. Tikki waited patiently for her to start her rant.

"I just don't know what happened," was the only thing she could say.

"Something sweet and romantic!" Tikki twirled around in delight. "Took you kids long enough."

Marinette's eyes became big. "Tikki! You're not helping. This is not what I want, I think. I just got a little carried away, I guess."

"Carried away, huh?" She raised a knowing brow.

"Okay, I was totally aware of what I was doing. But I wasn't thinking about him! He was just being very helpful and sweet because I was worried about literally everything and- and then I was also thinking about Adrien, and I don't know why, but thinking about him just made me sort of happy again, which was odd because I've gotten over him, but apparently not completely. And Chat was just standing there, so close and with that stupid,  _stupid_ , cocky smile of his and then it just happened!"

She flopped back onto her bed with her hands covering her face and groaned. "I just don't know what to do, how to feel and what I should say. I probably can't even look at him next time we have joined patrol."

Tikki went to sit on Marinette's forehead and petted her. "Oh, Marinette. You're always so good at overthinking everything. Maybe you should just… see what'll happen. This is something new and exciting! You said it yourself, you've gotten over Adrien, right?"

It took her a second to answer, thinking shortly about it. "Yes, I am. At least, I think I am. I don't know anymore."

"Well, whatever will happen, you should not let Adrien prevent something happening that could be just as amazing! This is not the first time a Ladybug and Chat Noir have fallen in love, you know?"

She crossed her eyes to her forehead to look at the red Kwami. "I'm not in love with him! I kissed him once, well twice, but those were not actually intended, well the second maybe a bit intended, but you get the point. Something that was not supposed to happen, happened. And now I've got to deal with the consequences and I'm not sure if I'm up for it. I'm just a bit lost now." Marinette looked expectantly at Tikki. "Just tell me what to do."

Tikki sighed in sympathy and petted her once more. "I'm not going to do that. I'm here to help you become Ladybug, I'm here to guide you through your life, but I can't help you with everything. Part of growing up is learning to stand on your own."

"But what if I don't want to yet? I know I'm almost eighteen, but I'm still in high school, if only for a few months. I don't want to make those decisions yet!" She put her hands back to her face and murmured into them again. "At least give me a tiny bit of advice?"

Tikki was silent for a while, thinking through what she should say. "You should look at all your choices and really think about what feels right. But just because you have multiple choices doesn't mean you should always pick one of them."

She raised a brow, which tilted Tikki a bit to the side. "And by that you mean…"

"Just follow your heart. You said one time that a good superhero thinks with their head, which I agree with, but there is a reason the heart is the ultimate organ that keeps you alive. To live life to fullest and to be absolutely happy, you need to listen to your heart."

Marinette sighed. "That's all you're gonna say, huh?"

Tikki smiled, a bit sassily. "What did I just say?"

"Yeah, yeah, you can't help me with everything." She took a steadying breath and pulled the blankets back to her shoulders. "Thanks, Tikki. I think I can sleep now."

Tikki giggled in response and snuggled in between Marinette's neck and her pillow, ready to let the sleep take her as well.

* * *

He didn't want to go to school. There was too much on his mind. Plagg wasn't helping either. The black Kwami was mostly laughing till his stomach hurt whenever Adrien mentioned anything about yesterday.

He just wanted to get his feelings off his chest. But apparently there was no one he could talk to. No one willing to listen.

Granted, the only one he could talk to about this was Plagg, but still.

He passed by everyone in the hallway, not even saying hi to the people he knew by face. He didn't feel like small talk.

Plumping down in his seat, he retrieved his tablet and phone from his bag. He opened his phone and pretended to be busy so no one would bother him.

That was, until he was shoved by his arm. He almost dropped his phone, but was able to rescue it in time.

Turning his eyes to the one who shoved him, offended, he saw it was a dark-haired girl with pigtails, having a playful smile on her face.

_Oh, right. I sit next to Marinette during this class_

He hadn't even seen her when he sat down.

"Rude," Adrien commented. He still let the little bit of offense be noticeable for her in his voice, but his gaze wasn't sharp anymore.

"You're one to talk. You don't even greet me, you completely ignored me when I said hello, and you just went on your phone not speaking to me at all. That's what I call  _rude_." She crossed her arms and looked away, pretending to be hurt, but the tiny smile on her face gave away that she wasn't actually mad.

Adrien sighed and dropped his face to the table, bumping his forehead against it a few times before letting it rest on the cool surface. "I'm sorry, Mari. I just- I'm not really myself today."

Her arms fell to her sides and she frowned. She didn't expect such a down response. Hesitating shortly, not sure what to do, Marinette eventually put her hand on his back and rubbed it. "Oh, uhm, there there."

He turned his face to her to rest on his cheek so he could see her, but not having to lift his head. "Seriously?" He smiled weakly.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Maybe I can help you better if you talk to me about it. I'm a good listener."

Adrien thought about that for a moment. He knew Marinette was a good listener, very helpful and kind too, she was class president for two years in a row. She was a good friend, she was always there for him and anybody else for that matter.

Maybe if he would be vague he could talk to her about it. He just really had to talk to someone.

Adrien went to sit straight and lifted his head so he could properly see her in conversation. He tapped his chin a few times, trying to find the right words to say.

"Well, there is this… girl."

"Ah, a girl…"

Even though she wiggled her eyebrows teasingly, Adrien was sure he noticed a slight change in her body. Did she look a bit sad? Defeated?

"Yes. We, uhm, see each other often, we talk a lot, she's really nice and all, but I did something really stupid and now it's all a bit awkward, I guess. I don't really know what to do."

Marinette smiled in pity at his worried rambling and put a hand on his arm. "Being a girl myself, I can speak from experience when I say that most girls don't like it when guys do stupid stuff." She chuckled. "But, it also depends on what 'stupid thing' you did. You're a sweet guy, it probably can't be that bad, right?"

Adrien gulped. Was kissing a girl he wasn't sure about if she wanted to be kissed by him considered bad? But she gave him so many signs that she did! Right?

The internal panic was easy to read on him. Marinette cocked a brow. "Is it?"

Adrien bit his lip. This was a bad idea. He should have just kept his mouth shut, he was creating unnecessary drama. But he couldn't back out now. Knowing Marinette, she wouldn't let it rest until he fully explained what happened. She was always so easily worried about other people, especially her friends.

He could just say he kissed a girl, right? Not too detailed, but still explaining the situation. And if she asked who the girl was he could just say that he didn't want to tell her name until it was all sorted out.

Yeah, that was a good plan.

He took a deep breath. "Well, that's up to you if you consider it bad. The thing is, I ki-"

"OH MY GOD! MARINETTE, GIRL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!"

Alya came bursting in the classroom. Looking around swiftly, she eventually came running towards Adrien and Marinette's joined table after spotting the latter. She was holding her phone tightly in her hand and was pattering in her place in excitement once she reached the table.

"Good morning, Marinette. Nice to see you. How has your day been?" Marinette said sarcastically and with an eye roll.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. But I've got great news. You just have to see this!" She got even more excited if that was even possible.

"What can be so important that-"

Marinette was halted in her words when Alya shoved the phone in her face. Holding it to move it farther from her face to be actually able to see it, she could see it was a picture.

She turned pale. All breath was pulled from her lungs and she felt like fainting. She bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming out loud. She could taste blood.

 _This is not happening. This is_ not  _happening._

"Isn't it amazing? Someone snapped a pic of Chat Noir and Ladybug kissing yesterday! It's a pity though I wasn't the lucky one the take the picture. But doesn't matter anyway, I'm so gonna put this on the Ladyblog!"

Marinette handed Alya her phone back and smiled weakly. She was really trying to make sure she didn't throw up.

"What do you think is going on? Do you think this has been going on for a while? Maybe they're a couple! Took them long enough anyway." Alya pressed her phone to her heart and sighed dreamily.

"I-it doesn't necessarily have to be that they're, you know, a couple, right? Or maybe it's not true at all, someone could have just photoshopped it. You can do a lot with computers lately."

Marinette turned to Adrien, who had spoken. He sounded so awkward and was stuttering. Was he just as worked up about this as she was?

"Damn, Agreste. Way to burst my bubble. Let me just be happy for minute, okay?" Alya put her hands on her hips and clicked her tongue.

He put his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't believe everything you see before you have actual proof that it happened."

"Well then, next time I see them I'll hold them up and ask them. They can't deny it if I show them the picture, right?"

After hearing Alya's plan, Marinette and Adrien shared the same thoughts.

Next time on patrol they would definitely avoid her.

When more people entered the classroom, including the teacher, Alya went to her seat behind, Nino eventually joining her.

Marinette almost had to gag at how her friends were behaving. They were obviously flirting with each other, like all the time, but whenever Marinette asked about it they would just deny it.

Oh well, they would figure it out eventually.

As class started, most people started to pay attention. With emphasis on most.

Adrien couldn't keep his attention. Knowing that their kiss was out to the public now was worrisome. Ladybug wasn't already too keen on discussing what happened, if he took yesterday as any indication, so if they would be bombarded by the public she would close off entirely.

He didn't want that to happen. He couldn't let that happen. He would talk to her. He had to talk to her.

He needed to know what they were. Whatever happened yesterday, it meant something. At least, to him.

With stressing out over what happened yesterday, he never gave himself time to actually think about it. What  _did_ he think of it?

Well, in all honesty, it was the best experience in his entire life. He kissed the woman he loved. Yes, he loved her. He has said it to himself over a million times and wasn't afraid to say it again.

Plagg kind of disagreed with that. He understood Adrien worshipped her, cared about her and adored her, but until he would know who she really was and care about that side as well, he couldn't say he loved her.

Adrien couldn't disagree with that, even if he wanted to. He brushed off the comment though and just said that Plagg didn't understand. He could only love cheese, that wasn't the same.

But secretly he did think about letting go of his feelings. Was all this pining really worth it if she would never feel the same way?

That was, until yesterday. There was progress. A spark. He has been holding out his hand for her for a long time and she finally dared to grab it.

Now was the question: was she going to hold on?

He would figure it out tonight. It was her turn to do patrol alone this night, but he was going to crash the party. If she didn't know he was coming she couldn't hide from him.

He felt tugging to his sleeve. Turning his head, he saw Marinette leaning closer to say something.

"You never finished your story," she whispered.

Oh, she didn't forget he was telling her.

Just when he thought he was going to get away with it.

"N-no, it's fine. I'll talk to her, everything will be okay."

"You sure? I can help if you want me to."

"No, really it's all right, Marinette. Thanks though, you're too sweet." He patted her on the shoulder.

Quickly nodding and turning away from him to hide her sudden blush, Marinette noticed eyes burning in her back.

She expected it be Alya, so she was readying her 'it's nothing' face, but when she turned around she saw it was Nino who was looking at her.

And he was smirking at her.

Oh, how she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

While, after a lot of convincing, Alya agreed with Marinette when she said she didn't have feelings for Adrien anymore, Nino wasn't so easily fooled.

It wasn't even about fooling him, it was the truth. She didn't have feelings anymore! She did  _not_  have feelings for him anymore.

Okay, maybe a little. It's not like that can go away in the blink of an eye.

And Nino could very well catch up to that. Much to Marinette's annoyance.

She stuck her tongue out in response and focused again on her tablet. Pretending to be scribbling down words, Marinette got lost in her thoughts once again.

Tikki was nice to talk to yesterday. She could just let everything out and she knew she wouldn't be judged. But her saying she had to figure things out on her own wasn't really helping to ease her anxiety.

Really, the choice could be easy. Just leave Adrien alone, he wasn't the one, and see what would happen between her and Chat, someone who was obviously into her.

What should make the choice even easier is the fact that, apparently, Adrien was interested in someone else, if she could go by his story. That made him even more unapproachable.

_You see? You're being ridiculous! You were over Adrien, now don't you dare put yourself through this again. Let go of him. It's not going to happen. Period._

Easier said than done, but she had to manage. If she wouldn't she would not only be the cause of her own head explosion, but she could risk her friendship with Adrien.

Okay, that was narrowed down. No Adrien for Marinette.

Next step: what to do with Chat Noir.

It wasn't like she didn't like him, he has always had a special place in her heart. She just didn't know how big that place was and with what kind of love she wanted it to be filled.

Over the years she has let Chat in, he became an important part of her life. While he obviously had romantic feelings for her, she wasn't sure how she felt about him. She just never thought about him that way, because of Adrien. But now that he was out of the picture…

Did she want to commit to a person she basically didn't know? Did she care about him that much that she could give herself to him, to not be afraid to be vulnerable, to share  _every_ part her of life, including the part he didn't know yet?

She didn't know. She honestly didn't know. Maybe she should talk to him about it, at least that was probably what the Tikki inside her head was saying, but she didn't want to. It was too soon, she had to clear her head first.

Luckily, she had patrol alone today, it was Monday. It was divided like that. On Monday and Thursday it was her turn, on Tuesday and Friday it was his turn and on Wednesday and the weekends they would patrol together.

She could use the two extra days to collect her thoughts. To think about what she wanted to say.

Hopefully everything would work out for the best. The last thing she wanted was for their relationship to break. She couldn't lose her partner.

She didn't know what she would do if that happened.

* * *

It was just after dinner, not too long away from patrol. Alya stayed for dinner by surprise, so the girls were still in Marinette's room. Marinette was sketching some designs while Alya was updating her blog via Marinette's computer.

She was uploading the Ladybug and Chat Noir picture. It took Marinette a lot of effort to not groan out loud whenever Alya talked about it or when she glanced at the screen and saw said picture.

"My blog is gonna explode after I post this! Some people have already seen the news though. But still! It's the most exciting news I've had in weeks."

"Hm-hm," Marinette responded absentmindedly. She was too caught up into her sketch, partly because she wanted to block out anything having to do with the picture.

"They have been very low key ever since that butterfly dude got caught. I understand that they don't have a lot to do now, but my blog is suffering from it. I've got barely anything new to post!"

Another agreeing sound, Marinette pretending to be listening.

Alya spun the chair around to the chaise, where Marinette was sitting. "I just kind of hope a new villain appears. Paris will be a lot more exciting then."

That did catch her attention. She looked up from her sketchbook and gave Alya a baffled stare. "How you could say that? What about all the damage that has been done? All the people that were hurt? You want to go through that again?"

Alya folded her arms. "Chill, girl. I was just kidding. Besides, if it would happen we've got Ladybug and her cure to fix everything, right?"

Some part of her was filled with joy at how her best friend trusted her abilities so much, another part of her thought it was terrifying to carry that burden.

"I'm not just talking about people getting hurt physically. It can be quite traumatic, you know, to see your friend become a villain or to see your house getting destroyed right in front of you."

Alya propped her glasses up her nose. "Are you talking about me? Because that was years ago, I'm over it."

Marinette shrugged and looked away. Of course it had hurt her to see her best friend get akumatized. It was even worse to fight her. In the moment of battle she couldn't think about that, she had to fight, but the guilt afterwards was heavy.

"Oh, Marinette." Alya got up from the desk chair and squeezed next to her, wrapping her in her arms. "I'm okay. I'm not hurt or traumatized. Chloé just pissed me off and I acted onto that in the wrong way-"

Marinette interrupted her. "You were being taken advantage of. Every one gets mad sometimes. It's just crazy that you can't even feel such an emotion without fearing to become a villain." She had put her sketchbook away in the meantime and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"But that's over now. Like I said, Chat Noir and Ladybug kicked his butt. That's why I trust them so much. In my opinion, there isn't a thing LB can't do."

"I just don't know if you should… depend on Ladybug that much. She can't fix everything, even if she wanted to." Her last words were whispered.

"But I do and I'm not afraid to show my support for her."

Alya gave Marinette one last, encouraging squeeze on the shoulder before going back to the computer and continuing to upload her post.

Not too much later, Alya's phone buzzed, indicating she got a text. When she checked it, she snorted.

"What?" Marinette asked.

Alya shook her head and put her phone back on the desk after replying. Barely a minute later she got another text, which made her laugh out loud.

"Okay, that's it. What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," she responded, trying to contain her laughter.

"Well, it seems really funny otherwise you wouldn't be laughing." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Don't mom me, Mari. Can't I laugh at my phone?"

"I just want to join in on the fun is all." She pouted and showed puppy dog eyes.

"I'm just texting with Nino."

Marinette smirked. "Oh, now I understand why I can't see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said accusingly.

Marinette stood up and put a hand on the desk chair. "I'm just saying, you guys have been… whatever you are for a while now. I wouldn't be surprised if he would send you dick pics."

Alya snorted. "Why would I be laughing then?"

"I don't know. Knowing you, and I do, you would laugh in his face about the size or something."

They both laughed at that. Alya being off guard now, Marinette snatched her phone and went to Nino and her's conversation.

"Wait! Mar-"

"What!?" Alya tried to regain the phone, so Marinette held it above her own head. "Why are you guys talking about Adrien and me?"

"No reason," Alya said, now standing up to reach her phone.

Marinette read more of the conversation. "Oh. My. God. You guys are the worst. How many times do I have tell you that I'm over him? God!"

"We weren't just talking about that, Nino only mentioned it." Alya eventually gave up and sat down in de spiral chair again. "But anyway, since you're reading it either way, scroll up. You'll eventually see where the conversation started."

Marinette did as she was told to and scrolled to the beginning of the conversation of that day.

Marinette gasped after reading a certain part. She then returned the phone to Alya. "No. No way."

"We just suspect it. We don't know, don't get your hopes up."

Marinette shook her head. "It's not true anyway."

Alya raised a brow. "So you don't think he likes you? How are you so sure?"

"Because he likes another girl. He told me."

Alya was obviously surprised. "Really? Who?"

"I don't know. He never finished his story. The only thing I know is that he likes this girl, but he messed up for some reason and now he wants to fix it."

"Bummer. TBH, you guys would be perfect for each other. You're both the biggest dorks in the universe."

"I'm just glad I'm over that 'foot in mouth' phase. I'm really happy we're friends now."

"But what if you could be more-"

"No, Alya!" Her friend flinched at her exclamation. Marinette took a deep breath to calm herself down. "It's just… it was just a silly crush, okay?" At least, that's what she kept telling herself. "Even if we, for some strange reason, would become 'something', it wouldn't be real. I don't want some stupid fling, I want the real deal. Love. We're friends now, because I'm over him and he likes someone else, done. Can we please just let this die now?"

Alya smiled. "Fine, but you're not stopping me from figuring out who this girl is and giving her a lesson about not messing with my ship." She pointed a finger.

Marinette facepalmed and groaned. "Alya…"

"What?" She acted as innocent as she could.

Marinette sighed. "Instead of burying your head into my love life, maybe you should look at your own."

"…I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away, a tiny blush appearing on her face.

"You totally do! Just tell me, what's up with Nino? Are you guys a thing or not?"

Alya sighed. "It's… complicated. He's cool, and he thinks I'm cool, but we're just not moving forward. I guess we just both want different things, so we're never on the same line. Oh well."

"Oh well? Oh well?! Don't say that!" Marinette shook her friend's shoulders. "Just talk it out. Don't give up if you haven't even tried it."

Alya laughed. "Again, you're very good at dishing out advice, but you really need to take some yourself."

Marinette let go of Alya and scoffed. "What's between Adrien and I, has nothing to do with what I'm talking about." Chat Noir on the other hand…

"All right, all right. But seriously, call me when he proposes."

"Alya!"

* * *

The air was chilly, it being January now. As usual, not much was happening. Maybe Alya was right, a new villain would make life a bit more exciting again.

Ladybug shook that thought off immediately. No, it was too much to risk. The whole city, the people living in it, she wouldn't let them go through that again.

She would take Chat's advice and relax a bit. She went to the Eiffel Tower to sit on the top, legs dangling.

With everything on her mind today, she hadn't even thought about the date of today, even if she talked about it yesterday.

Today, a year ago, it was all over. She still wasn't used to not having to fight an Akuma every now and then. It was dull, sure, but it was worth it if it meant that the city was safe.

She felt her right side buzz. She clicked the cheap phone from her suit to check the message.

They had those for a while. They could use their weapons as communication, but when one of them wasn't transformed it was pretty impossible to reach the other if necessary. That's why they both agreed to buy a cheap phone so they didn't have to give each other their real number.

She had one of those flip phones, with T9 and everything. It was terrible, but she had to make do.

While Marinette always said it was for use in case of emergency, Chat Noir was more of the casual texting.

**CN: Are you bored?**

Marinette rolled her eyes. Typical. She wasn't sure if she should respond, she hadn't talked to him since yesterday. She still would feel bad though if she didn't.

**LB: I suppose you're the one that's bored.**

His response was quick.

**CN: It's always boring without you.**

Was that an attempt at flirting? Or was he just speaking the truth? He did say that he wasn't really the social type until he became Chat Noir, and that he wasn't on the best terms with his family. How many friends did he have?

She still wasn't sure how to respond. Apparently, her non-response was too long for him.

**CN: Whatcha doing?**

**LB: Wouldn't you like to know.**

**CN: Yes. That why I asked. :)**

Marinette snorted.

**LB: I bet you're alone in your room eating Cheetos until you don't fit in your suit anymore.**

**CN: There is still some left in the bag. My room has place for you ;)**

Okay, that was definitely flirting. Not that she was expecting any less from him.

**LB: You mean that room that can hold the entire French army and still be too big? :p**

It took him a while to reply.

**CN: It's just making me feel lonely.**

She felt a bit sorry for him. He always complained about his home life and how liberating it was to be Chat Noir. Even though she was very lucky with her family and friends, she understood where he was coming from.

Nothing could replace being Ladybug. It was amazing.

**LB: Such a sad kitty.** **Can't you just text one of your friends?**

**CN: I'm texting you, right?**

She was about to text back when she heard something, or someone, behind her. She knew it was a person for sure when she heard them gasp.

"M'Lady, you're having a party without me? How dare you! I thought you didn't feel like celebrating." He feigned being stabbed and tumbled onto his butt next to her.

Now that he was next to her the realization hit her that he was here. With her. Probably wanting to talk.

_Nope, not gonna happen. I'm not ready._

"You tricked me into thinking you were home," she said.

He totally ignored her. "Look what I've got." He had a smug grin, so she expected something big. He pulled an object from behind his back.

She stared at it a few seconds. "A party popper? You want to shoot confetti?"

"It's not fireworks, but it's time to celebrate, right?" He said with a broad smile. He put the popper in her hands. "You do the honors."

She shook her head and gave it back. "No. It's your thing, you bought it. I'll watch."

He nodded and stood up, ready to pop. "Ready? Or do you want to say some words first?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well, about Hawk Moth or, I don't know, your powers. Something you're proud of."

She laughed. "Nah, I'm good."

"Okay, well I do want to say something." He took a deep breath. "I hope that from this day on, no more evil will arise. Not only in this city, but the entire world. And if fate wants to tempt us, we'll be ready to protect each and everyone we can."

Ladybug stared in awe at his speech.

"I also want to say, that we couldn't have done it without each other. We're a team. I'm so glad that you're my Ladybug."

He looked down at her to see her smile at him.

"It's an honor to fight next to you, M'Lady."

She could feel the tears prickling her eyes. She closed them and nodded, hoping he wouldn't see.

He wasn't looking at her anymore, but at the sky. He held the popper higher, ready to fire. "I'm so happy that I can be myself with the person I care about most. So, thank you for that."

A silent tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

The sound of the popper echoed around them. Colorful confetti fell down to the ground with twirling movements. He turned around to look at her and noticed the tears. He dropped the popper and raced towards her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"

She wiped away one of the tears. "It's nothing. It was just a beautiful speech."

He smiled teasingly. "Oh, so my bug has a weakness for pretty words, huh?" He moved his hand to her face to wipe another tear away. His hand lingered on her cheek until he let it rest there completely to hold her face. "Hey, can we talk about-"

She removed his hand. "Please, no. I don't want to-

"But M'Lady I-"

"And please, stop calling me that."

At her words, she could see his heart shatter. His ears dropped.

"I see. Is that how you really feel? Took you long enough to say it. Could have spared me a lot of heartache." He crossed his legs and looked down to the city.

She didn't like his tone.

She needed to say something, but what were the right words to say? She sighed. "I just want something serious."

"So what we have cannot become serious?" His response was quick, sharp.

"I want someone who likes me for me."

"But I-"

"The real me. Who knows all parts of me."

He eyed her with one eyebrow raised. "We both know there's a way to make that happen." A short silence. "Now is the question: do you want that?"

Marinette thought about that for a second. What did she want? "I don't know... I suppose I'm just waiting for someone who really loves me, whatever I might have hidden be damned."

Chat Noir sighed and looked up at the sky again. "You're so smart LB, you really are. But there are still so many things you apparently don't see."

That response was unexpected. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Years. It has been years since we first met. Since you literally came crashing into me. Ever since that day I..." He never finished his sentence. "It's up to you."

Ladybug was really confused at that. He could read it from her face, asking him to elaborate.

"It was fun at first. Little bit of teasing. A suggestive comment here and there. Shallow touches. But then it started to mean so much more to me and you don't even realize it!" He raised his hands in exasperation.

He stood up.

"And I have no clue what you're thinking. No clue how you feel."

Another pause.

"For years I've… put my hand out, ready for you to grab it. Oftentimes I even tried to grab yours, to see what you wanted, but you neither pulled back nor grasped it. And I'm tired of it. Tired of being stuck in this sea of confusion and uncertainty. Of wanting something, but you're not sure if you can have it. Not sure if you're even worth of it. If you even deserve it."

He paced around during his rant, not looking her in the eye.

"I have made my feelings pretty clear, but it's your call to answer. I was always so afraid of letting it all out, of fearing the outcome. What you might say, or rather, not say. I wasn't prepared to be hurt so I kept everything in, but that hurts just as much. I'm still terrified of the outcome, but I don't care what outcome I will get. Whatever will happen, if this story gets a happy or sad ending, I don't care. Maybe it will hurt, maybe not, that's up to you. But I'm tired. Sick of waiting for you to… grasp my hand."

His voice was a bit rough from the emotion in his words. He grabbed his baton from his back and twirled it in his hand.

"For one last time I will do it. One last time I will reach out my hand for you. And I will wait for you to either grab it gently or pull it off, limb and all."

After contemplating his words, she finally spoke, barely above a whisper. "And what if I'm still unsure if I should... how you say it, grab your hand?"

He turned to look at her. "Unsure or scared? Because it doesn't matter what it actually is. Uncertainty is a way of being scared. You can let the fear swallow you whole and control you. Or you can say 'fuck it' and push that fear away." He noticed that he raised his voice, so he softened his tone. "I understand that... trying to reach my hand is just as scary as me putting it out, but not knowing what to do is way scarier, believe me."

He was finally ready to leave. He lengthened his staff.

"My arm is just getting tired, okay. Whatever you want, I'll be fine with it. And I know it sounds a bit selfish, but I don't want to hurt because you don't know what you want. Because hurting others because of your own insecurities, that's selfish."

He vaulted away, leaving Ladybug a gaping mess.


	2. Breathing Heavily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, in this story Gabriel is not Hawk Moth, even though he is in my other story. He is OFFICIALLY now in season two (sorry for the people who didn't want spoilies), but I'm just gonna roll with it. If anyone wanna yell with me about the new episodes, hit me up on Instagram or Amino under this name, 'cause I'm ready.

She felt terrible.

He was so upset with her, that was clear. But could she blame him? He basically confessed to her. Even though she suspected his flirtatious advances to be real in some way after some time, she never considered that he was so hung up on her.

It was an unfinished love story, told from his point of view. Him waiting, aching, for her to answer him for years and all he got was silence until this day.

She couldn't stand the thought of feeling that way herself for such a long time. She could have been in the same situation with another blonde, but she didn't want that, so she gave up. Chat Noir had not.

 _Unrequited love_ , was the thought that flew through her mind.

He was cryptic. He didn't flatly say what he wanted to say to her. He wanted her to think his words through. To not forget them. She didn't, she would never, his words were stuck in her brain like they were stuck in cement.

But in all honesty, she probably would have remembered his words if he had just used three. It was obvious he wanted to say that, but he just couldn't let it slip off his tongue before he knew for sure how she felt.

It was pretty endearing, she thought. And she felt bad for feeling that way.

She has always cared about him, maybe even more than she ever realized, but she was blinded. It was funny to her. She was so sure that her feelings for Adrien were gone, though maybe hidden shallowly in her brain somewhere, but the moment she found someone else, she started to doubt. That showed that even after all these years, Adrien still had a hold on her without her even knowing it.

Was he really going to come between her and a guy she cared about just as much, just because he was still on her mind? That was crazy! Even Tikki warned her for it, Adrien could not come between her and anyone else. He shouldn't.

Like she thought before, it could be easy. But nothing was easy with her.

If some part of her wanted to choose him, why couldn't she? What made it hard? Why was she so torn?

That was the reason she was silent, why she didn't answer him. She didn't want to get his hopes up. She wasn't sure about her feelings for him, it wouldn't be fair to him if she would pretend her feelings for him were one hundred percent sincere.

Another question was on her mind as well. If she wasn't sure about her feelings, wasn't trying out the option to figure out what she felt?

Too much fear. Their partnership was more important to her. She couldn't ruin that. What if it went wrong?

With her thoughts racing through her mind, she hadn't even realized she had gotten home until she was in her room. Releasing her transformation, her comfy sweater and joggers appeared again. It wasn't that late, she didn't have homework anymore. Tikki suggested she should read a book or something to get her mind off everything, she happily took the advice.

Grabbing  _L'Étranger_ , a books she's been dying to read for weeks now, she decided to read on her balcony, the extra cool air probably being good for her. The moonlight could provide bearable enough light.

When she opened the skylight she almost tumbled back in her surprise.

There, on the railing, was Chat Noir. Looking at the sky, he probably didn't realize she was behind him.

She was freaking out. Did he figure her out? Did he come here to talk to her? But that didn't make sense. As Marinette, she interacted with him a few times. He knew her by name and maybe a tiny bit better than most citizens, but that was that. There couldn't be any reason he would just want to be with her. Unless he figured out who she was, but that wasn't logical either. How could he know?

And besides, he was upset with her, right? If he was mad at her, not even twenty minutes ago, why would he want to see her? To apologize?

Staring at his back, she noticed he was shivering. Not a surprise, it was freezing, she herself was cold too. She softly went back inside to grab two blankets, one for herself and one for him. Whatever the reason was he was here, she couldn't find it in her heart to send him away.

He was really far away in his own thoughts, she assumed. He didn't notice her approaching him at all. He only turned around to her when the blanket was draped over his shoulders.

He had a look of shock, like he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Oh, hello, Marinette. I'm so sorry to bother you. Did I wake you up? I'll leave."

_No, he doesn't know._

He was in the middle of getting up when she pushed his butt back on the railing. "It's fine, Chat. I was just going to read here, but I saw you were cold. You didn't wake me."

"Oh." He relaxed again and wrapped the blanket more around his shoulders. "Thank you."

"Of course." She looked at the railing. She wanted to sit next to him to make the situation a bit less awkward, but that was a bit harder without her costume. If she would fall…

"C-can you…?"

"Oh!" He scooted a bit to the side and reached out his hand for her. "Do you want me to hold you?"

She climbed over the railing, holding onto him. "Uhm… sure."

She readjusted the blanket around her shoulder and put the book in her lap for her to read. She held the book with one hand, the other holding onto the railing. He had one hand on the railing as well, his other around her waist. Some might see it as suggestive, but it was really just to keep her from falling.

The silence was very, very awkward. Marinette couldn't bear it.

"Well, do I have a story tomorrow for the people in my class!" She laughed lamely. "Reading a book with the one and only Chat Noir, what a dream."

He was amused by her tone. He knew for years now that Marinette wasn't too impressed by his alter ego. He actually liked that about her, it was refreshing to have someone not fangirl all over him, about either side of him.

He laughed with her, hoping to ease the tension. "What are you reading?"

She turned the book to him so he could see the front. " _L'Étranger_. It's pretty old."

"Oh, I remember reading that. It's a good book."

Her eyes widened and she chuckled. "You read this?"

He gasped and leaned backwards, pretending to be hurt. "My, what's so weird about that? It's a pretty well known book."

"I get that, but it's just…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"You just don't seem the reading type."

"Oh, so you're saying reading is for smart people and I'm not smart?"

She shook her head with a laugh. "That came out of your mouth, not mine. No, I know you're smart. It's just… whatever, it doesn't matter." She opened the book to start her reading. She noticed him leaning a bit towards her to read with her, so she scooted the book a bit more to him.

Flipping to the second page after reading the first one, she noticed she had no clue what she just read. She wasn't paying attention to the words, she couldn't focus on the story.

She sighed and looked up from the book, indicating she wanted to talk instead of read. He got the message and looked at her in anticipation.

"Why are you here?"

Even though she didn't sound mad, he still flinched. "I'm sorry, I should have just gone-"

"I never said you should leave, I just asked you a question." She looked at him with stern eyes. Seeing his ears droop, she realized how she must have sounded and softened her gaze. She smiled sweetly. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I suppose you don't know, but I come here often." No, she didn't know that. "Even if the bakery is closed, it always smells nice around here. So, when I've got nothing to do but not want to go home yet, I just sit here and look at the stars while enjoying the nice warmth and smell of the bakery." Marinette tensed up when he leaned his head against her shoulder. He was so into his own story that he probably didn't notice what he did. "Especially when there is stuff on my mind."

She knew damn well what was on his mind. "Oh, uhm, what's on your mind then? Are you okay?"

"…I don't want to bother you."

"No, no! It's okay, it's fine. Just… tell me. I'm a good listener."

Adrien breathily laughed to himself at her words. "It's about Ladybug."

"What about her?" She had put the book on the floor behind them, she had one hand free. She used it to put it around him. Not only to hold herself more steady, but also to comfort him.

Only now he realized in what position they were in, which made him flustered, but he couldn't bring himself to move. "I… said some things to her, gave her something to ponder about. And I may have been a bit harsh… now I'm just hoping everything will turn out all right."

Marinette nodded at that. "I hope so too- I MEAN, for you that is. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen between Paris' superheroes."

"Yeah…" That actually made him think. What if Ladybug said no? Would their partnership change? And what if she said yes but they would break it off later?

It would be awkward between them. No more joined patrols. No more midnight chats.

_Oh, I'm such an idiot. I should have thought my actions through._

If Ladybug hated him… God, he didn't want to think about it.

He was trembling again, Marinette noticed it. "Chat?"

He leaned his body more to her, it was like he was almost in her lap. As Adrien he wouldn't mind being like this with Marinette, she was his friend who would happily comfort him when needed, but as Chat Noir he was a bit more hesitant. But he didn't care right now. Emotions got the better of him and he needed her comfort, her warmth, her friendship.

"I-I don't want Ladybug to hate me. I'm a moron. I should have kept my mouth shut. I-"

She shushed him. "Hey, hey, it's okay. She doesn't hate you, she could never. You were just… speaking your mind."

Her hand had moved to his head and was now tangled in his hair. It was a nice feeling and he purred softly at her touch. "How are you so sure?"

"Well, I maybe don't know Ladybug like you do, but she has always been kind, right? Why would she suddenly hate you after one argument?"

He sighed and leaned more into her hand, which was now running through his locks. "I suppose you're right. Thank you, Marinette."

Even though she didn't respond, he could sense her smile. He took that as a 'you're welcome'.

They sat there for a while, until he felt Marinette's hand slowly stop it's occupation in his hair and her lean more against him. When he looked up at her face he saw she had fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself and carefully lifted them of the railing to not wake her up. Carrying her bridal style in his arms, he went down in her room and laid her in her bed, tucking her in.

He put the book he grabbed from the floor on the balcony, on her desk and folded their blankets to put them on her chaise. He looked around her room shortly. He had come here a few times. It hadn't changed that much over the years, though you could see she had grown up.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Sweet dreams, Marinette." He remembered what date it was tomorrow. "I hope tomorrow will be great."

With that he left. He never noticed the red blob behind Marinette's pillow.

Tikki sighed and put her head in her hand. "Oh boy, these two. I'm excited to see where this goes." She giggled.

* * *

Marinette groaned when her alarm went off. She wasn't ready for today, it was too early. She pressed the snooze button on her phone and curled herself more into her blankets. She did that multiple times until Tikki was jumping up and down on her stomach.

"Ma-ri-nette, time-to-wake-up," she said in between jumps.

Marinette yawned and sat up, stretching. "What time is it?"

"You have twenty minutes until you need to leave for school."

"Oh my God, really?!" She threw the blanket off her body and hollered down to her closet, almost tripping. "I don't know what to wear! And I don't know-" She paused. "And I don't know how I got in bed…"

Looking around the room, she saw the book on her desk and the blankets folded. "Tikki…"

"You fell asleep. He carried you to bed and brought your stuff inside, if that's what you're wondering."

"He was in my room?!"

Tikki raised an eyebrow. "He has been in your room multiple times. What's the problem?"

"Yeah, but never when I was asleep! What if he saw you?"

Tikki laughed. "I know very well how to hide when there are other people, Marinette."

Marinette smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Right, right."

Finally deciding what to wear, a white sweater with a black skirt, purple leggings and brown boots, combined with a side braid and a light amount of makeup, Marinette still had seven minutes left when she was done.

 _Nailed it_ , she thought when she walked down the stairs. Her parents were in the bakery below, she thought. She was all alone, except for Tikki of course.

Only when she was fully in the living room, she noticed everything was decorated.

"What the-"

"Did you forget?" Tikki twirled in front of her. "Happy birthday!"

It finally clicked. Indeed, it was her birthday. With all the stress from the last two days she hadn't even thought of it.

"Right…"

Tikki chucked at Marinette's dumbfounded stare. She really had forgotten.

"Look! Your parents left you a gift on the table."

Tikki flew to said gift. Marinette grabbed the remote to turn on the news before walking to the gift as well.

A note was on it.

_Happy birthday! Our little girl is finally a young woman now!_

_Sorry that we can't be there to celebrate with you in the morning, there was an emergency, a breadful situation._

Marinette snorted. Not only could she recognize her father's handwriting, but now she was sure he'd written this.

_We will celebrate when you get back from school, hopefully we'll be home then._ _For now we hope you love your present._

_Lots of love and hugs,_

_Mom and dad._

Marinette smiled and put the note away. She carefully unwrapped the present. In the meantime, she could hear the news in the background.

_After seeing this picture, Paris is curious about the actual relationship between our own superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. While they-_

She zoned it out and sighed, bumping her head against the table. Great, it had made the news on tv. She didn't even have to look to know about which picture they were talking about.

Tikki smiled sympathetically. "Don't give it your attention, Marinette. It'll wash over."

Marinette perked up. "I hope." She went back to unwrapping the box. When the paper and ribbons were gone, only a cardboard box was left. Opening it, she saw the actual present and gasped.

"No way!"

It was a sewing machine she wanted for years. After she broke her old one (that she bought herself), she did everything by hand. She couldn't afford a new one, especially one as fancy as the one she wanted. Because of this, she hadn't really made much progress in her designing, much to her parents' disappointment. They always encouraged her to go after her dreams, but when she was slowed down a bit, she never picked it up.

Don't get her wrong, she still loved designing clothing, but her drive was gone. She drew a lot of designs still, but never actually made them. Her parents figured that out and probably thought that a new sewing machine would make her excited again. She had been glum for… almost a year now.

Looking at the time, she noticed she had to leave now or otherwise she would be late. The machine was too heavy for her to carry to her room, so she would do that with her father in the afternoon. Grabbing her bag that was already packed, she turned off the tv, frowning as the unmistakable sight of her and Chat was on the screen.

There went her peppy mood.

Tikki went inside the little bag, which Marinette still had, when she left for school, and wrinkled her forehead. This wasn't the first time Marinette skipped breakfast, or any meal for that matter. It had even become a habit over the past year. But lately she started to do it more often. It worried her.

Arriving at school, Marinette was greeted by multiple people wishing her a happy birthday. Alya had basically tackled her in a bear hug. Nino let her listen to a short birthday song he created for her on his phone.

When Adrien arrived, he did greet her but did not wish her a happy birthday. She wasn't mad or anything, she hadn't mentioned it over the past days after all, but some part of her was a tiny bit sad that apparently he was the only one of her friends who didn't know.

That was, until she went to her locker. When she opened it, she was surprised by confetti and glitter coming out of it. A tiny box and a card was placed as well. She opened the card.

_Happy birthday little lady!_

_I wasn't sure what I should give you. I wanted to give you something special, you don't turn eighteen every day!_

_Anyway, I made something myself and I hope you love it._

_Adrien_

Marinette died at the end of the card. Not only was his name there, but a little heart too.

This. This was the reason she had fallen for him all those years ago. He was sweet and kind in his own funny, dorky way.

She grabbed the box and the card, closing her locker. She would clean up the confetti and such later.

Turning around, she saw Adrien leaning against the wall with crossed arms and a satisfied grin. He winked at her.

She could basically become a puddle of goo at that. God, was he  _trying_  to be the death of her?

Sending her squealing thoughts to the back of her mind, she walked to him and enveloped him in a hug. "Thank you." He returned her hug. Before she knew it, she had plastered her lips to his cheek.

Any other might see it as a friendly gesture, even Marinette when it came to other people, but this wasn't other people, this was Adrien freaking Agreste! What the hell did she do?

Even though she was internally screaming, Adrien didn't seem to be taken aback. "You're welcome. I hope you're not mad that I didn't say anything earlier, but that was kind of part of the plan."

Her cheeks were full on red, but he didn't seem to notice. "N-no, of course not. I get it."

He pointed to the little box. "Have you checked it out yet? I made it myself. It's a little shitty, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Marinette opened the box to see… a bracelet? It was colorful and cute.

Adrien noticed the tiny bit of confusion showing on her face. He assumed he should elaborate. "My favorite memory of you is when you gave me your lucky charm when we had that gaming tournament. I still have it and use it when I need a little bit of luck. So, I thought, since it's a special birthday, I should do something meaningful. That's why I made you your own lucky charm!"

Marinette smiled. After getting to know him better, she learned Adrien had the habit of rambling, just like her. Who knew?

She put the bracelet on her left wrist. "I love it. And it's not shitty, it's super cute."

It had different colored beads. White, gold, black and green. The colors oddly reminded her of someone she didn't want to think about right now.

Adrien smiled like a kid who was praised by his parents. "Good."

The two walked to class together.

The rest of the day was a bit dull. The conversation she had with Chat Noir last night was the only thing that kept her day interesting, in a bad way. It was stressing her out!

He was such a kindhearted person. He was kicking himself for getting upset with her, while she didn't blame him at all for it.

She didn't like to see him suffer, he was her friend. But what should she say to him?

No answer she could give him could ease the pain. It was either 'no' or 'I don't know'. And even though he said he didn't care anymore about what her answer would be, she knew that only a 'yes' wouldn't break his heart.

And she wanted to give him that answer so badly, but couldn't if it wasn't wholeheartedly. That wouldn't be fair to either of them.

But could she learn how to love him?

It was lunch now, Marinette shared her table with Nino, Adrien and Alya, no suprise there. She couldn't concentrate on eating her lunch.

"So, girl, hear me out," Alya said with her mouth full before swallowing. "This Friday, were going out. The four of us."

"You don't have to pay for any drinks," Nino said to Marinette. "It's on us. See it as your present."

"Drinks…" Marinette swallowed.

It wasn't like she had never had alcohol before. Her parents weren't really strict with that. She was allowed to have a wine on special occasions or at a friend's, but wasn't allowed to go to parties yet. And if she would ever come home drunk…

Besides, she wasn't even allowed to go in. She wasn't eighteen yet. But as of today, she was.

She was the youngest of the four of them, the only one still seventeen. But not anymore. This would be her first ever party where she was allowed to drink with her friends! Not counting the one time Alya snuck her inside one with a fake ID, but no one speaks of that.

"Yeah!" Alya exclaimed. "We've been going to this club so many times, but it's always less fun without you. It'll be fun!"

Marinette thought about it for a second before nodding. "Sure. Let's do it."

"Awesome!" Alya said. "Maybe you even find a cute guy there. There is no one else, right?" Alya was obviously referring to Adrien, but he never noticed the glances she gave him before looking at Marinette again.

Marinette carefully eyed him as well. She looked Alya straight in the eyes. "Nope, no one."

Alya smirked and rolled her eyes. "Good. Speaking of lovers, Agreste, how is it with you and that girl of yours?"

Adrien spat out his drink. He raised a brow and looked at Marinette.

She immediately put her hands up in defense. "You know how Alya can be! I accidentally dropped something and she wanted to know everything."

"Exactly, which I couldn't since she didn't know that much. That's why I'm going straight to the source." She leaned on her elbows to come a bit closer to him. "So tell me, who is she, are you two dating, is she a model, do you  _love_ her?"

Adrien came a bit closer to her as well, like he wanted to say something. He then used his fingers to fake-zip his mouth shut.

Nino and Marinette couldn't contain their laughter.

"No fair!" Alya said.

Adrien grinned. "I don't have to tell you guys  _everything_ , right?"

"Yes, you do!" Alya said, almost grabbing him by the collar in frustration. The journalist in her couldn't stand his silence. "We're your friends. And above that, I'm a girl who desperately needs gossip! So spill, Rich boy."

Adrien shrugged. "There's not much to say anyway. It's not all that lovey-dovey like you expect."

"What, you got into a fight with her, dude?" Nino asked.

"Let's just keep it to an argument. It's just that I said some things to her. You know, I just gave her something to ponder about, though I may have been a bit harsh. I'm just hoping everything will turn out all right."

His words cut through her like she was made of ice. The words he used, the way he said them…

_Oh my God. Oh my God. OH MY GOD._

Her breath got sucked out of her lungs. She inhaled sharply, so loud she wondered if people on the other side of the school could hear it.

Adrien locked eyes with her. In that moment, seeing her panicked expression, he realized what she must be thinking.

He completely forgot he basically told her that same story. But as his other self.

_Oh. Oh shit._

"Mari-"

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom! See you guys later!" It came out too loud and too peppy.

She grabbed her bag, so Adrien knew she had no intention of coming back. She walked away so fast it almost looked like she was running.

 _Well, fuck me_ , Adrien thought.

"I need to go too," he said quickly and followed in the direction Marinette went.

He hoped he could catch up with her, but she disappeared inside the bathroom right when he came around the corner. He looked around to see if anyone could see him and walked inside as well.

He hoped Marinette was the only one in the girl's bathroom. They could use the privacy, and if any other girl saw him he would be sent away immediately.

"Marinette?"

No answer. He looked underneath the stalls to see only one occupied. Brown boots.

_Bingo._

He knocked on the door. "Mari, please. Talk to me."

Still no answer.

"I'll climb over the door inside if you don't talk to me. I'll do it."

There was still a silence until he heard a long sigh, followed by the sound of the door unlocking. He opened the door to see Marinette sitting with her hands in her lap and tears in the corner of her eyes.

He squated beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I… I don't know."

"Is it so bad to know I'm… him?"

She shook her head frantically. "No! Of course not. Now that I think about it, it makes sense. It's just…"

It was too much.

Not only was she upset that she was stressing herself out over the same guy, but she started to think about the past years too.

All the hits he had taken for her, the way she treated him in comparison to how she treated Adrien.

It was too much.

She looked up at him with teary eyes. She imagined a mask on his face and cat ears. When the picture was complete she bumped against his chest and cried harder.

Now that the possibility was there, it was so, so obvious.

She couldn't believe that they hadn't figured it out before.

That made her think. She had figured it out, yes, but he had not.

Should she tell him?

Marinette was still crying against him and Adrien didn't know what to do. He wanted to calm her down, but had no clue how.

"Plagg," he whispered.

The black Kwami appeared out of his pocket, unbeknownst to Marinette.

"Can you… please?"

Plagg sighed, but complied. "Sure."

Adrien moved away from Marinette. Plagg floated in front of her. Her eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"…You're his Kwami."

Plagg was surprised for a second. He looked her up and down before smirking. "Yes, I am. Plagg."

"Hi, Plagg." She smiled through her tears. "Aren't you a cute one."

Plagg frowned, but in a playful manner. "Cute you say? I'm the epitome of destruction. I can end your life with one snap."

"Plagg!" Adrien scolded.

Marinette laughed loudly, which surprised Adrien. He assumed she would have been terrified by his Kwami.

"She's laughing now, isn't she?" Plagg said triumphantly.

Marinette stopped her giggling as she wiped away her tears, both from crying and laughing. "And grumpy too, I see."

Adrien put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him. She bit her lip and seemed in thought for a second. "I suppose."

He pulled her into his arms. Not saying anything, they both hugged for a few minutes. Words weren't necessary, just being in each other's presence was enough.

"Hate to break it to you," Plagg interrupted, "but your lunch break is almost over."

"Right," Adrien said, letting go of Marinette. "We all right?"

She slapped him on the shoulder. "Of course we are!"

"Good." He stood up. "See you in class?"

She nodded at that. He assumed she needed some time to herself, he left her in the bathroom. He also wanted some time to himself. Well, more like time to talk everything out with Plagg.

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror and wiped away the last bit of tears.

"Are you all right, Marinette?" Tikki asked, who appeared once Adrien was gone.

"I think so. I'm not crying anymore."

Tikki smiled. "I suppose that is a good thing!"

"So…"

"So…"

"I really don't know what to think right now."

Tikki giggled. "It'll be fine, Marinette. You just have to adjust to the situation."

"I guess. It's just that, Adrien has been my partner all this time! And he doesn't even know! Do you think I should tell him?"

"That… might not be necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm, well, you asked Plagg if he was his Kwami, but Adrien never mentioned anything about that, so…"

Marinette gasped. "How would I know then? I could only know if… He- he probably knows I'm Ladybug, doesn't he?"

Tikki tried to calm her down. "Don't freak out, you were going to tell him anyway, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"It's time for class, just relax and talk to him after school."

Marinette and Tikki's speculations were right. Cause in the meantime, in the lockerroom, there was an Adrien just as freaked out as she was.

"She is- she said- and she knows- I can't- but why- how can she-"

"Jesus, kid. Can you at least try to make  _one_  coherent sentence?"

"Plagg, not the time. Marinette knows what you are, which means she knows about Kwamis. And if she knows about Kwamis… Do you- do you think she's Ladybug?"

Plagg sighed, but nodded. "I suspect so."

"Oh my God." Adrien leaned against a locker.

"Please just go to class. You can scream with her after school."

"But-"

Plagg shook his paw. "Not. Now. I don't feel like it." Plagg dived into his bag.

"Fine," Adrien sighed.

Walking to class, he saw Marinette sitting in her seat next to Alya. She was red and staring straight in front of her, not wanting to look at him. He was in the seat in front of her next to Nino. He slided in his seat and waited for class to start.

After a few minutes, he wrote something on a piece of paper and held it behind him, waiting for Marinette to grab.

She did eventually, her fingers brushing slightly against his.

He heard the sound of paper being unfolded, followed by strangled noises, which amused him. Typical Marinette.

It wasn't even a weird note, he just asked if he could speak to her after school.

But maybe the Ladybug he drew beneath his words was what made her flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, Adrien. Give the girl a break, you're killing her here.


	3. Confessions

Her response had confirmed that she was indeed Ladybug. Otherwise she wouldn't be so distressed about the note.

So maybe handing that note to Marinette wasn't such a good idea. Right after the bell rang, she hurried outside without giving him any indication that she wanted to talk to him.

He decided to not push it, she just needed some time. So he let her go and hoped she would maybe be outside tonight during patrol. It was his turn, but still. She could always show up.

She didn't though. But he was okay with it. Because he would see her tomorrow. They would maybe go to her or his place during lunch and talk everything out. Then everything would be all right.

At least, he thought that until it was the next day and he heard from Alya that Marinette was at home sick.

Adrien mentally scoffed. S _ick my ass._

She was just hiding from him. Avoiding him. While at first he was fine with it, he didn't want to spend the next few days waiting for her response to this whole situation. His patience was wearing thin.

During the day he sent her a text.

**Adrien: Sick I hear?**

The text was maybe a bit harsh in meaning, but he just wanted to talk to her while she didn't let him. He already got that behavior from… well her, but he didn't want to endure it again.

It took a while, but she eventually responded.

**Marinette: Yes.**

Just a yes? She took that long to just reply with yes?

**Adrien: We need to talk.**

This time her response was quick.

**Marinette: No.**

No. No? Well, that just wouldn't do.

**Adrien: Yes.**

**Marinette: No.**

**Adrien: Yes.**

**Marinette: No.**

Adrien would have laughed at their conversation if the situation wasn't so important to him. He couldn't lose his partner. And he couldn't lose his friend.

**Adrien: Are we really going to do this?**

**Marinette: You tell me.**

**Adrien: I'm coming over after school.**

**Marinette: NO!**

**Adrien: If you're sick you need someone to bring you soup.**

**Marinette: I don't want soup.**

**Adrien: Okay, then I don't bring soup.**

**Marinette: Good.**

**Adrien: I'm still coming over though.**

**Marinette: Adrien Agreste!**

Adrien couldn't help but laugh softly now, raising question marks from Alya who was sitting next to him. He imagined Marinette actually saying that to his face. Her lips slightly pouting and her voice being a bit higher at the beginning of his name.

**Adrien: What's the matter, Bugaboo? :)**

It was risky, but maybe the little nickname would ease her.

She eventually never responded, but Adrien didn't want the conversation to die just yet.

**Adrien: Marinette, please say something. At least tell me if you don't want to talk anymore.**

**Marinette: Marinette doesn't want to talk anymore.**

He sighed in defeat and put his smartphone away in his pocket. Looking at the notes he wasn't taking on his tablet, something popped into his head. He rummaged in his bag until he found what he was looking for.

His other phone. The old ugly one.

Even though Adrien could easily afford a second smartphone, he didn't want his father noticing a bigger amount of money missing. He would make do with a cheaper model. He didn't need luxury anyway, as long as he could talk to his lady.

Something he wasn't allowed to call her anymore. Unless she thought differently now, knowing that it was him.

There were two outcomes. She either would praise him for his persistence and talk to him, or she would be annoyed and mad at him for not listening to her.

Even though he knew it was the second one, he couldn't help but think that trying was the only way to know for sure.

**CN: Hey.**

Her response was immediate. Did she expect this from him?

**LB: Seriously…**

**CN: Kitty needs attention.**

He was trying to make the mood as light as possible. If she would ease off a little, maybe she was willing to let him visit her?

**LB: I said I didn't want to talk.**

**CN: Correction: You said Marinette didn't want to talk.**

**LB: Wow, I'm only just realizing now how many annoying similarities you two have.**

**CN: Who?**

**LB: You and… well you, silly!**

A broad grin spread across his face.

**CN: That is not very strange. Last time I checked, me was me.**

**LB: Aren't you funny :p**

It took Adrien a lot of restraint to not giggle in his seat. She sent a smiley! This was going well.

**LB: So… I suppose you still think you are going to come over.**

**CN: I most definitely do.**

**LB: You most definitely are not coming though.**

**CN: What if I come over anyway?**

**LB: You wouldn't dare.**

**CN: Try me.**

**LB: Good luck with getting past my dad. He wouldn't let a boy pass through the door if he knows I'm in my pajamas in my bed.**

**CN: Who said anything about a door. ;)**

**LB: Too bad, windows are locked.**

**CN: I remember you having a skylight above your bed. Is that how you sneak out every night?**

**LB: Locked too, and yes.**

**CN: I just cataclysm inside.**

**LB: Then you can pay the bill for a new roof.**

**CN: Right, because I can't afford that.**

It took a while for her to respond.

**LB: Touché.**

Part of him was serious, but he was mostly just teasing to make her warm up to him. They would talk face to face, but only if she allowed it.

**CN: Are you coming for patrol tonight?**

**LB: I don't know.**

He sighed, but knew he couldn't ask too much from her.

**CN: I can do it alone, no biggy.**

**LB: You sure?**

**CN: It's quiet lately anyway. I'm sure.**

**LB: Thank you 3**

For some reason the little heart made his face turn red and his stomach churn, in a good way.

**CN: You're coming to school tomorrow, right?**

**CN: Right?**

**CN: Please.**

**CN: Promise me.**

When she didn't respond anymore he wanted to put his phone away, but it lit up right when it almost entered his bag.

**LB: I promise.**

Smiling and wanting to reply, a hand was put on his desk with a slam. His teacher's.

"Mr. Agreste, might I ask who it is you are having a conversation with that is so important that you need to have it during my class?"

Adrien swiftly put the phone in his pocket and stammered. "I, eh, was just talking to a friend sick at home. I was just wishing her well."

"I see. Well, please don't let it happen again." The man walked to the front of the classroom to address the whole class. "I'll be off for a few minutes, everyone. In the meantime you can do something for yourselves."

When the teacher left, Alya immediately turned to Adrien with a smirk. "Sick friend, eh?"

"Yeah."

"So, you were talking to Marinette."

"Is that bad? She's my friend, right?"

Alya rolled her eyes. "Duh, I know that. But you guys were texting non stop. And that look on your face says enough."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Alya poked him in his abdomen with a teasing smile. "Are you having butterflies in your stomach, Adrien?"

"W-what? No, I don't." He swiped her hand away.

Alya laughed. "Your cheeks say otherwise."

Adrien didn't even take the effort to feel his cheeks. "Nice try, Al, but I know I'm not blushing."

She shrugged. "Was worth a try. Anyway, what were you guys talking about? You were smiling and grinning the whole time."

"Private matters." He crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Oh God, please don't tell me you guys were sexting."

That did make Adrien turn red. "Of course not! Marinette and I aren't like that, you know that!"

Alya chuckled. "Oh right, because you've got that mystery girl you're so fond of."

Adrien gulped. Right. And who happened to be that mystery girl?

Adrien was actually really surprised by how he was handling the situation. Marinette seemed to be totally freaking out knowing it was him, but he was calm. He hadn't even really thought about it, but did his feelings change?

Even if others (Plagg) told him otherwise, he loved Ladybug since the day they met. Those feelings never changed.

Marinette was one of his first friends, even if they started off with a miscommunication. The gum incident was something he would never forget. Ever since they became good friends, he knew that he cared about her and that she cared about him.

But was he in love with her?

It seemed silly to him to ask himself if he loved her if he basically loved her already. Marinette was Ladybug, Ladybug was Marinette. There wasn't a difference. Maybe he hadn't grown those feelings he had towards Ladybug for Marinette yet, but he was sure that would happen in no time if they would spend time together.

She was an amazing person, he already knew that. If he already loved one part of her, it wouldn't be hard to care about the other part just as much.

Besides, in his opinion the only reason he hadn't thought of Marinette that way was because he was saving his heart for his lady. Which was ironic now, he realized.

"Hello, Earth to Adrien. Why you spacing out?" Alya waved her hand in front of his face.

He shook his head to get back to reality. "Sorry, Alya."

Alya snickered. "It's okay, man. I won't interrupt you and your thoughts about a certain someone anymore." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"If you're saying I was thinking about Marinette, you're wrong." Lie.

She put up her hands in defense. "It's not a bad thing, you can fantasize all you want."

"Alya," he groaned. "I don't feel that way." Another lie. "It wouldn't be happening anyway. She doesn't like me like that."

This time Alya snorted before laughing loudly. Adrien was utterly confused.

"What?" he asked.

She bit her lip, not only trying to contain her laughter, but it also seemed like she wanted to say something. She sighed and turned to him again. "Okay, Marinette is gonna kill me if she figures out I told you this, but you both have suffered enough." She took a deep breath. "Marinette does like you, idiot. Like, a lot. She has had a massive crush on you ever since you came to our school. She says she's over you right now, but I doubt it." She turned her attention back to the front of the classroom again when the teacher returned. "Thought you should know."

He had multiple classes after that, but neither one stayed in his brain. His heart was pounding loudly and he couldn't help but grin widely the rest of the day.

He didn't care what she said, with this new learned information he knew he had only one thing to do.

He was going to visit her right after school.

* * *

In the hours she was home alone, she had taken a shower, went to the park for some fresh air, had baked three trays of chocolate chip cookies to calm her mind and now she was lying on the couch watching television with her phone on the coffee table. Her parents were down in the bakery.

He hadn't responded to her since her last text, she assumed he either thought the conversation was done there or he was caught texting in class and had to break it off.

"I really don't get it, Marinette," Tikki said, sitting on the armrest of the couch with one of the many cookies Marinette had made. "You talked to Adrien all day, why did you want to be at home to not talk to him then?"

"Because," she started. She was sitting up now. "I guess looking at him is just harder. If you text you don't have to see the other's face."

"True, but the boy really wants to see you. You do understand this is just as upsetting for him as it is for you?"

Marinette sighed and stood up, grabbing one of the plates with cookies to bring to her room. She ate one cookie on her way to the stairs. "I know that… maybe I should go to patrol after all?"

Tikki smiled. "I think that's a great idea!"

Once she reached her room, she put the plate on her desk for Tikki to munch on the contents. She laid down on her chaise and closed her eyes to think.

She really was thinking of going to patrol tonight. Talking to him over text went well, it basically went naturally. Maybe seeing him wouldn't be so bad.

She vaguely heard a weird thump above her, like it came from her balcony.

She opened her eyes. "Tikki, did you hear that?"

She was covered in crumbs. She swallowed the last bit of the sweetness still in her mouth. "Hear what?"

She decided to shake it off. "Nothing. I guess I just heard-"

She was cut off when she heard knocking. Her gaze landed on the closed trapdoor above her bed.

Marinette growled. "Are you kidding me?"

Tikki giggled, seeming to figure out what was going on. "I guess you have a visitor."

At first she wanted to ignore him. She closed her eyes and kept lying down, until he knocked again.

She sighed and Tikki was giggling louder now.

"Can you really blame him?"

Marinette sighed once again and finally urged herself to move to her bed. Once she was settled underneath the opening, she clicked the lock open and carefully lifted the door.

Two bright green eyes were looking down on her, catlike eyes.

They stared at each other a moment before her visitor scraped his throat. "Hey. How are you… M'Lady?"

At that she squeaked and closed the trapdoor as quickly as she could. She held it to make sure he didn't open it.

"Marinette!" Tikki scolded.

"I'm sorry, I just… it's Adrien calling me that! I can't handle it!"

Even though Tikki was mostly the encouraging and sweet one, this time she was pretty much… pissed at her holder's behavior. "Well, you better start handling it then, because you can't keep him out forever. There is nothing scary about talking to him, especially if he is so willing to speak to you. So get your ass into action and open up to him!"

Marinette stared in awe shortly at her Kwami's words. "I just- wow, just… wow. I did not expect that from you."

"There is more you probably won't expect from me. Now," she pointed to the skylight, "open."

Marinette nodded and pushed it open. Only to see he wasn't there anymore.

"He's gone?" Tikki asked.

Marinette closed it again and lay flat faced on her bed. "Did I just mess up?" Her words were muffled by her pillow.

Tikki flew above Marinette's head. "Okay, so you missed your chance now. But go to patrol tonight and then you can talk to him."

"I suppose-"

"Marinette, there is someone here to see you," her mother called from downstairs. "I'm sending him up."

Marinette laughed. Only one guess who that could be.

Tikki laughed as well. "He's persistent, you gotta give him that."

She already felt her nerves rising when she heard the footsteps on her stairs. It got too much when he actually entered the room. She quickly hid underneath her blanket.

Adrien looked around the room. "Mari…nette?" He didn't seem to see her.

Tikki sighed and flew in front of his face. "There." She pointed to the lump sticking out of the blanket.

Adrien laughed softly and shook his head. "Of course." He turned to the red Kwami with a smile. "I'm Adrien."

Tikki giggled in return. "I know that. I'm T-"

"Tikki!" Plagg shot out of Adrien's pocket and bumped against her, twirling them around while holding her in his paws. "It's been too long!"

Tikki smiled and petted him. "It's good to see you too, Plagg."

Adrien deadpanned, but secretly smiled at the sight. It was cute to see them reunite. "So you  _can_ be affectionate. Seriously, why are you never like this to me?"

Plagg huffed. "You're not the one giving me cuddles."

"I have asked if you wanted to cuddle multiple times! You always laugh at me and wave me off."

"Hey, don't act like I'm not caring at all. I licked your face once."

"Only to get cheese crumbs off my face," Adrien mumbled.

"My, aren't you a duo," Tikki laughed. "But Adrien, aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

Adrien looked at the bed and nodded. "Yes." He put down his bag, took of his shoes and crawled up the stairs.

Marinette had followed the whole conversation and silently laughed at Plagg and Adrien's friendship. Those two were indeed quite the pair. She heard Adrien walking up to her bed and eventually she felt herself shift forward with the new weight on the mattress. The blanket moved until Adrien was underneath it as well, sitting in the same position as she was with his legs folded.

"Hey ," he said carefully.

When those sweet green eyes were looking at her like that, she couldn't ignore him.

"Hey."

They sat there in silence for a while.

"So," she finally said. "You're not mad it's me?"

His eyes grew wide in disbelief. He grasped her by her hands to pull her a bit closer. "No, of course not! What makes you think that? You're awesome, Marinette! And so is Ladybug. With the mask or without it, you are one of the most intelligent, kindhearted and cool person I've ever met. If anything, I'm relieved it's you. Wouldn't want some weirdo to be my partner, now would I?"

Marinette smiled at him, tiny tears at the corners of her eyes. "Is that why you were so calm?"

It took him a moment to realize what she meant, but he eventually nodded. "Yes. I have no problem at all with you being Ladybug. I'm actually super happy! I guess that's why I took it so well." He seemed in thought for a second. He looked at her again, but now with a more serious demeanor. "Aren't you happy it's me?"

"What? Of course, I am! I already said that."

Was it just her or did he scoot a little closer?

"Then why were you avoiding me?"

"I… I don't know. It's just… it was a bit of shock, I didn't expect it. But I got over it, I guess. Then there was also the fact that you knew who I was and I thought you would be dissapointed-"

"I would never be dis-"

"And Tikki tried to tell me otherwise, but I wouldn't listen. I just got really scared at what you would say. Maybe I knew deep down that you would be happy, but that tiny bit of doubt was there. I didn't want be rejected for who I was, so I just tried to avoid the whole situation altogether. I'm sorry if I upset you. I never meant to make you think I hated you or whatever."

"It's okay." In her opinion he was unnecessarily close, but she didn't complain. She could feel his breath and she didn't care one bit. "I understand."

His eyes got that look. That look she would describe as… his Chat look. Sultry eyes, slight smirk and her legs would turn to jelly if he would wink at her now.

It started to become really hot now, and Marinette knew that wasn't because they were still underneath the blankets.

Was that a snake crawling up her leg or was that his hand? Nope, definitely his hand. He started to lean in closer and- Oh God, his other hand moved to side of her face and he closed his eyes and his lips parted and his breath was  _really_ close and hot on her skin now. Marinette's breath hitched.

She was about to close her eyes as well, until the spell they were under was broken by his ringtone.

Never had she heard him growl before. Not like this. It was like he was furious that they were interrupted.

She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit it sounded pretty hot.

"Damnit," he said lowly.

The light of his phone made his face more visible. His cheeks were stained red. She assumed it wasn't from the heat between them, but the heat in general from being under the blanket for so long. She decided to move it away to also give them more light and to let her breathe freely. The transition from the heavy warmth to the colder temperature of her room made her shiver.

In the meantime he answered his phone. "Hello? Yeah, I know, sorry. I was just visiting a friend, I can walk home. Oh, does he?" Adrien sighed. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute." He hung up.

"You need to leave?"

Adrien looked at her, almost pained. "I snuck away from my driver to see you, but I need to go with him. My dad wants me to be somewhere. I wish I could stay longer."

She swore that she saw his gaze flicker to her lips. And she also swore that he licked his when he did so.

"…He could wait one minute, right?" Did she just say that? She definitely heard herself saying that.

He smirked. He got that Chatlike stare back. "I suppose." He leaned a bit closer. "So, Alya told me something today."

"Really?" She tried to make her own voice husky, but it was more like a whisper. His nose was almost against hers, but she wasn't uptight at all.

"Yeah." He moved past her face to basically nuzzle his nose in her ear. The sensation gave Marinette goosebumps. If he would do that all the time she wouldn't be complaining.

"What did she say?" She felt his lips ghosting against the skin of her neck. It was funny to her, she could imagine Chat doing something like this, but Adrien?

They had a lot of similarities, but were different in so many ways as well.

"She told me that… you liked me ever since I got in your class."

The mood was completely gone in Marinette's mind. She breathed in sharply and nudged him away. "What?"

He was pretty surprised by her reaction and mood change. "Y-yeah. It's fine, I've got no problems with it. On the contrary, I'm actually quite happy with that, because-"

She groaned and flopped with her back into the mattress. "I can't believe this."

Adrien smiled. "It's okay, Marinette. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone has crushes. I myself had one too, but I'm sure you noticed."

That got her attention. She knew who he was talking about. She sat upright again. "Yes, I did."

"So… do you have anything to say about that?"

She thought her next words through. "You fell in love with Ladybug." It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Adrien nodded, but flinched at her using the word love. It made it sound so deep and intense.

"But you didn't with Marinette."

He nodded at that too, but wanted to defend himself. "But that doesn't mean I don't like you for who you are! A-and I can learn to love both sides-"

"Please, shut up." She didn't say her words harshly, they were soft. "You can't learn to love someone, Adrien. I thought the exact same thing, but I realized that you can't. That's not how it works. You grow to care about a person because you want to, not because you have to."

He looked at her with a sad frown. He didn't say anything, he figured she wasn't done yet.

"And on top of that, I.. actually have gotten over you."

He spoke, his voice low, barely a whisper. "Yeah, Alya already said that. She didn't believe it though, so I thought…"

"I wasn't sure myself at first, but now I am. Yes, I'm over you. And Chat, he was someone I cared about, but I never felt anything like that. I thought I could learn to love him ever since… you know, but now I know that's not possible."

Adrien sighed. He didn't sound sad or mad or anything. He was blank. It was like he had no emotion. "I get what you're saying." He got up and left the bed to grab his bag and shoes. "I think I should leave. My drivers's already waiting for a while."

She dumbly nodded at that. She spoke from her heart, the truth, but now she wasn't sure anymore if that was the right option. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Plagg flew up to Adrien's shoulder. His fur was ruffled, surely from the pets he had gotten from Tikki in the corner of the desk. He had a look of concern though at Adrien's behavior. He and Tikki had probably listened in on what was going on beneath the blanket, but not wanting to intrude on them.

"Plagg, claws out."

Marinette couldn't  _not_  stare at his transformation. It looked pretty beautiful. She wondered if she looked the same when she transformed.

"Is it okay if I leave up here? I'm faster then."

"Yeah, sure. I think my parents wouldn't even question where you were. They're too busy downstairs."

He climbed up her bed and she held the skylight open for him.

"See you tomorrow," she said again.

He looked down at her. "Yeah, see you tomorrow. But, uhm…" He frowned in thought. He leaned to her and her eyes became as big as dinner plates, not sure what he wanted to do. He planted his lips to her cheek. It was a quick peck, but she sighed at the touch. "You know."

Without waiting for her answer, he jumped away. She slowly released the door she was holding and sank into her bed. Her hand rested against the cheek he had kissed. She leaned more into her own hand and mentally scolded herself for her behavior. He confessed to her, she rejected him, and he was still nice to her?

 _He's too good for me_ , was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up it was dark. Her parents had left a note saying they didn't want to wake her up and that she could heat up her dinner in the microwave.

But she didn't want to. It was too late for dinner anyway, it was pitch black outside. Then she realized that also meant something else.

It was time for patrol.

She didn't have to go outside, he said he could do it alone. It wasn't that she necessarily wanted to see him too. She didn't want to see him being mad her, she couldn't bear seeing that.

She did want to go outside though. Her desire to go outside and stretch her legs outweighed her fear of seeing her partner, she just had to avoid him.

Calling Tikki to transform her, Ladybug was sprinting across Paris a few minutes later. She checked a few places to see if there was any wrongdoing. Of course, she didn't check the most obvious places, because he would be there.

She thought she was Ladybug, Lady Luck, but apparently her luck had run out, because there he was. He looked at her with his green orbs.

And then he started moving to her.

So she moved away.

It was almost like he was chasing her. She ran faster with every second to lose him, but he ran just as fast to catch up with her.

Spotting a street lantern, she pulled out her yoyo to swing it on there, but she was startled when he was closer behind her then she thought.

"Marinette, please."

She dropped her yoyo, but didn't care to grab it and ran off again. It would disappear once she detransformed anyway.

She didn't hear him following her. When she was about to turn around to see if he was taking a shortcut, her own yoyo string was wrapped around her, stopping her in her tracks. She almost tumbled forward, but the string was pulled taut to keep her from falling.

"Well, well, well, looks like I've caught a bug," he said in a singsong voice. Why did he sound so cheery?

"Funny," she said flatly. "Now remove my yoyo, please."

"Not before you tell me why you ran off. I thought we talked everything through?"

"Did we?" She asked it sincely. Because did they?

He was now standing in front of her, still holding onto the yoyo. Every time she tried to move he pulled it to keep her from fleeing.

He shrugged. "I know I did. I said what I wanted to say. So if you have something to spill, be my guest."

"First loosen me."

"Nope. If you want your freedom, you better start talking." His playful smile returned. Normally it wasn't much of a bother to her, but right now it annoyed her to pieces.

"Why aren't you upset? I thought you were upset."

"Upset? Me? Why?"

"Because… I basically rejected you?"

He laughed loudly. She was actually a bit offended. This wasn't time for laughing, this was a serious matter!

"Adrien!" Never had she said his name like she wanted to kill him before. Oh well, first time for everything.

He took a deep breath to steady his laughing. "Sorry, sorry." He spun her around with the yoyo to loosen her. She twirled with the string. He kept going faster and faster. She lost her balance and fell when the string was gone. He caught her with his hands behind her back and on her waist. Her hands were on his shoulder and behind in his neck, almost like he was dropping her down during a dance.

She turned slightly pink at their position. "Y-you did that on purpose!"

He smirked. "I totally did and I'm not gonna deny it." He pulled her up again. She brushed herself off and he gave her her yoyo back. They stared in each other's eyes in silence.

"I love you," he said shortly after that.

She gasped in surprise. He immediately put up his hand to shush her.

"And I know you don't feel the same way, and that's fine. Remember what I said two days ago? I never cared what you're answer would be, as long as I at least  _got_ an answer. And I got what I wanted. Maybe not exactly, but I'm okay with it."

She wanted to speak again, but he interrupted her once more.

"I don't want you to feel bad about your answer. Like you said, you can't learn how to love someone. I just have to deal with it. And who knows, maybe I find someone waiting for me here in Paris. I've been so focused on you that other people weren't even an option, but they are now!" He spread his arms wide to the sky and smiled.

She couldn't help but smile in return. She went to stand next to him.

He looked at her. "And maybe it's all for the best. I don't want our friendship to change. I don't want our partnership to change. Relationships just make everything complicated."

She looked at him with a raised brow, but an amused smile. "Because that hasn't changed at all."

"You know what I mean." He turned to her and raised his fist. "Friends?"

Without a second thought she bumped her fist against his. "The best of friends. Wait, no, partners. Or no-"

He pulled her into a crushing hug. She didn't hesite to return it.

After a while they parted. He sat down on the edge of the building they were on and she followed suit.

"So," he began," what do you want to do?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Just sitting here for a while sounds nice."

"Whatever you say, M'Lady- Oh, right, I can't call you that-"

"No, you can. I… missed it." She snuggled more against his shoulder.

He smiled and leaned his own head on top hers. "Okay then, M'Lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought they were gonna kiss, huh? Joke's on you, not happening anytime soon, (or maybe it is) I'm not spoiling!


	4. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka cameo for the win + Drunk Adrien (TM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… there will be alcohol… and aggression… a lot of swearing… so be prepared for that
> 
> Such a happy chapter, right?

 

“You’re awful,” she laughed. She bumped him against his shoulder.

He laughed with her and shoved her in return. “Don’t say that, Bug. You love my puns.”

“I never said such thing.” She pointed a finger to him.

“Oh, but your reactions say enough.”

She raised a brow. “Funny you say that, because I can’t remember me ever having a positive reaction to them.’’

“Yeah, but secretly you think they’re hilarious.”

“And who says that?”

“Me!” He pointed with his thumb to his chest.

“Just keep believing yourself.” She patted him on the shoulder in fake pity. She did giggle though and he couldn’t help but to chuckle along. He smiled at her and grabbed the hand she reached out. He pulled it to his chest, pulling her whole body with him. She was now leaning against his shoulder. He put his other arm around her to get her even closer. “Adrien?”

“Is this real?”

She frowned at that. “What do you mean?”

“Just… everything that has happened the past days. I would have never imagined it going like this. But look at us now! It’s six in the morning and we’re still here. Just talking. Knowing who the other is.”

“Because you so desperately wanted to chat all night,” she argued with a laugh.

He gasped. “Was that a pun? I’m proud of you!” He squeezed her.

“Not intended!” She slightly pushed him away for air, but still remained in their embrace. He smiled at her again. He wanted to say something, but paused when he let out a yawn. “Told you. We’re going to be dead at school today.”

“Worth it though.” He rubbed her shoulder in affection.

She got the meaning of his words. She leaned more against him. “You’re completely okay, right? No hard feelings, no jealousy when I’m with other guys, no flirty puns?”

He laughed at her. “Marinette, you’re my best friend. I wouldn’t want that to change because of some petty grudge or jealousy.”

She repeated the words inside her head. “…I’m really your best friend?”

He beamed at that. His eyes sparkled with glee. “Of course you are! Ladybug has always been and Marinette was one of my first friends in school. So you’re basically like… my super best friend!”

Marinette chuckled at that. “I’m glad to hear that.” She yawned now as well. She got up from her spot and grabbed her yoyo. “I suppose we should go home. Then we can at least take a shower to wake ourselves up a bit.”

Adrien pouted. “Ahw, already?”

“Adrien,” she said exasperatedly. “We’ve been talking all night! It took us even two transformations. Plagg and Tikki need to rest. I’ll see you in like two hours or so. You can be alone for that time, right?”

He shrugged. “I’m alone all the time anyway, so…”

“Don’t,” she warned.

“Don’t what?” He smirked. He obviously knew what she was referring to.

“Don’t pull the Sad Child card. I know your life is far from perfect, and I’ll always be there for you when you need me, but I at least want to have time to take a shower.’’ She ended with a smile.

‘’I was just kidding. Though you are right, my life’s a mess.’’ He got up as well and stepped forward to give her a goodbye hug. ‘’But you make it a bit more bearable.’’

She returned the gesture and sighed loudly against his chest. ‘’Now you’re just getting sappy.’’

‘’But it’s true,’’ he said with a wink. ’It’s nice to know my purrfect bug is there for me anytime.”

‘’What did I say about the puns?’’

He grinned widely. ‘’If you recall what I said, then you’d know that I agreed with the jealousy and grudges. I would never give up my precious puns. How dare you even ask that of me?’’

‘’You’re hopeless.’’ Shaking her head, she swung her yoyo on the closest pole she could find, officially ready to leave. ‘’See you at school.’’

With a nod he saluted her.

oOo

The shower was very much needed for Marinette. Once she had sat down on her chair in her room for one second she felt herself drift off. If it wasn’t for Alya calling her because she couldn’t decide what to wear (Alya had the habit of getting up early and forgetting that most people are still asleep then) she probably would have fallen asleep completely. Talk about a wakeup call.

So, after a refreshing shower and the rest of her morning routine which included putting on clothes, makeup and a small breakfast, Marinette had a big amount of time left. She decided to help her parents out in the bakery, since she hadn’t done that in a while. They appreciated it.

Some party was happening this week and her parents got the order to make 150 cupcakes, with specific designs and flavors. The cupcakes needed full attention, so while her parents were in the back, Marinette had cash register duty. It wasn’t her favorite thing to do, but she didn’t mind much now, especially at this hour. It was quiet and peaceful. Most people came by the time she would be at school.

She had set herself on top of the counter with her legs crossed, reading a magazine while waiting for potential customers. She’d grabbed a magazine from her room. It was full with designs, tips and interviews with famous designers. She used a marker to circle anything that caught her interest or that she thought would come in handy in the future.

Of course she still had her interest, but she hadn’t tried out her new sewing machine yet. She was too afraid to try again. Besides, she felt like she didn’t have enough talent anyway. That’s also why she hasn’t send her letter yet. If she wanted to apply to the school she had had in mind for years, she had to be quick. But right now she wasn’t so sure anymore.

Was she talented enough? Especially after her break of about a year. Her skills could be rusty.

Since it was mostly quiet at this hour, she didn’t expect the tiny bell above the door to chime, indicating a customer had come in. It was a young man, about her age. He was wearing a gray hoodie and dark blue jeans with white sneakers. He had red hair and glasses, but wasn’t even close to what you would call a stereotype nerd. On the contrary, he was tall and really handsome. His sharp jawline showed that his body hidden under the hoodie probably wouldn’t be disappointing either. 

Noticing the customer had come in, Marinette hopped off the counter and straightened her body. ‘’Good morning.’’

He nodded at her with a warm smile. ‘’Good morning yourself.’’

‘’What can I do for you?’’

‘’I just wanted something quick with not too many calories. Any recommendations?”

‘’Well, you did come to a bakery, so I can’t promise low calories,’’ she giggled, ‘’but a cheese croissant is always nice for on the road. You do need to heat them up though, that takes about two minutes.’’

‘’That’s okay, I’ll take two.’’

‘’Sure thing.’’ She grabbed two cheese croissants and went to the microwave behind her and set the timer. When she turned around and leaned against the wall to wait, she saw the young man was staring at her.

Or more like checking her out. She mentally rolled her eyes.

‘’So, what’s your name?’’ He asked.

Oh dear. There it was.

She quirked an eyebrow. ‘’Does it matter?’’

‘’Well, I would like to know who is serving me. What if we see each other again? I’m not gonna say ‘Hey there, girl from the bakery’. That’s a bit lame, isn’t it?”

She pursed her lips, slightly annoyed by him already. ‘’See each other again, huh?”

He stepped forward to lean on the counter. ‘’I have multiple shoots here nearby and most of them are pretty early. Maybe I’ll come here more often this week. You know, for a quick breakfast.’’

‘’Shoots you say? As in photoshoots?’’ She mentally kicked herself. Why was she even trying to be interested in a guy that already seemed too cocky for his own good?

‘’Yup. Perhaps you have seen me in one of those magazines?’’ He spoke while pointing to the magazine she had left on the counter.

‘’Can’t say I have,’’ she answered flatly.

He noticed the tone in her voice, but didn’t seem to get the message. ‘’Luka is the name. So, what’s your name, sweetheart?’’

She rolled her eyes for real now, and didn’t mind him seeing it. ‘’Certainly not sweetheart.’’ She turned around to grab a paper bag, seeing the microwave only had few seconds left.

‘’Forgive me, I never meant to be rude.’’ He grabbed his wallet. Not only did he grab way too much money for just two croissants, but he also left something that seemed like a card. ‘’Keep it,’’ he said, meaning the extra cash. After putting the croissants in the bag and handing it to him, she took the money and the card. It was a business card, showing his name, number and email-address. The company he worked for and its information was on it as well. ‘’I just thought you were cute, okay? You can call me if you want to.’’ He was about to leave with a silent apology for his behavior, when she stopped him.

‘’Hold on.’’

He turned around. ‘’Yes?’’

‘’Two things.’’

‘’Yes?’’ He said again. He had already walked to the counter where she was standing.

‘’Do you know Adrien?’’

‘’Agreste?’’ He scoffed. ‘’Of course I do. Who doesn’t in this industry? Sad kid, it’s so obvious he doesn’t enjoy his job. But you can’t really say no when your father is the boss, huh?”

‘’Yeah, he complains about it sometimes, but he never said he didn’t enjoy it.’’

‘’It was just an assumption. Why are you asking, are you guys friends?”

‘’Yes, we are.’’ She was glad she could say that with absolute certainty, now that they had everything sorted out.

‘’Okay, cool. And the other thing?’’

‘’Oh right, uhm, you might not, by any chance, be Juleka’s brother, right?’’

He smiled at hearing the name. ‘’I am, how did you know?’’

‘’Your last name. She’s my friend and in my class, so I recognized it.’’

‘’I see. Well, if you’re hanging with my sister I suppose I should threaten you to be nice to her, but I don’t think you’ll do her any harm. Besides, she’s a tough girl.’’

Marinette laughed and nodded. ‘’’She is. It’s funny, because she has talked about her older brother but I never imagined someone like you. You two seem so different.’’

He laughed with her. ‘’That’s true. I’m only one year older. We used to do everything together, but we became completely different when Gabriel Agreste’s company found me when I was thirteen. I need to have a certain image, you know? It’s hard actually, because I like to spend time with my family, but I can’t always do that.’’

‘’Don’t tell me, I hear the same stories from Adrien. I actually don’t get why people would want to work in that business if you hear all these stories. It scares me.’’

‘’Why would it scare _you_?” He questioned.

‘’You see, I’ve always wanted to work in fashion too, but more behind the scenes. You know, like I make the clothes instead of showing them off? But I suppose it’s not gonna happen anyway.’’ She wasn’t even wondering why she was telling him this at all. It felt natural.

‘’Don’t say that, I’m sure you’ll be great. And think about it, if you don’t agree with how the industry is organized and how they treat people, why don’t make a difference in that. It would be a great opportunity to get your name heard.’’

She perked up at that. ‘’Yeah, I guess.’’

‘’I could also drop your name, you know?’’ He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

She laughed loudly, knowing what he was after. ‘’All right, Casanova. My name’s Marinette.’’

‘’Marinette. Pretty name. I was actually serious about mentioning it, if you want to. You never know, they might need someone.’’

She shook her head. ‘’No, I need to practice more before I come even remotely close to what they can do. And I want to do it on my own, I don’t want help. It’s what I’ve told Adrien too.’’

‘’All right then, but don’t be afraid to ask.’’ He spun on his heel to go to the door. ‘’And remember, you can call me whenever you want.’’

She shook her head and smiled. ‘’I’ll keep that in mind.’’

He left after that. Marinette stared at the business card in her hands, unsure of what to do with it. Part of her wanted to throw it off a cliff, burn it or cut it into little sprinkles of confetti. He didn’t seem like such a bad guy after all, but having his number felt in some way wrong to her. She supposed it had to do with Adrien, that she felt guilty for rejecting him and moving on to another guy.

But she only had his number. He couldn’t call her, and it wasn’t like she had any intention of calling him.

Right?

Staring at it a few moments longer, she decided to put the card into her bag. She would decide later what she would do with it. Lazily standing behind the counter for fifteen more minutes, her parents eventually told her that it was all right and that she better head to school, which she did. This would mean that she was once again early, her teachers wouldn’t be complaining.

Walking on the steps of the school, she noticed Nino, Alya and Adrien standing near the entrance. She was surprised to see the latter was early too, having thought he would probably take a nap in the spare time he had. Waving, she neared them, but once she was close to them she was lifted and twirled around by a mop of blond hair.

‘’Good morning!”

He put her down and she fixed her hair, which was in a French Braid today instead of her usual twintails. ‘’Good morning to you too,’’ she giggled. It was endearing to see he was so excited to see her. She expected him to do that during patrol, but she hoped he wouldn’t do that every day at school, as it would raise questions from others. They were close friends, but where did the sudden excitement and hugs come from?

The damage had already been done though. Alya and Nino shared a look before looking at Marinette, Nino with both eyebrows raised and disbelief, and Alya with suspicion and one brow up. Marinette blushed and bit her lip, looking away and scratching her head. Feigning innocence wouldn’t do though, she knew that. With Alya’s journalistic hawk eyes and Nino’s protectiveness, she knew she would probably be having a word with them later, whether she wanted to or not.

And she was right with that. They entered the classroom not long after that, but once Adrien left to get something from his locker (and she knew he was actually going to leave Plagg there with a load of cheese) Nino and Alya turned to her, not taking an ‘It’s nothing’ for an answer.

‘’Speak,’’ was the only thing Alya said.

Marinette shrugged and grabbed her phone, scrolling through Instagram without actually looking at the passing photos to show her disinterest. She had to snicker when she heard Alya mumble something under her breath. The only thing that she could make out was ‘annoying little shit’.

‘’Let me take that,’’ Nino said while removing the phone from Marinette’s hands and putting it in his butt-pocket. He dared to smile at her. Marinette sighed, not being surprised that Nino was on Team Alya this time.

‘’Okay,’’ Alya started again, ‘’now speak.’’

‘’There isn’t anything to say.’’

‘’Don’t give me that,’’ the redhead said with an accusatory finger. ‘’That was not a regular hug. And I know you’ve been sick yesterday so he could have missed you, but you guys are obviously hiding something.’’ She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked her friend straight in the eyes.

‘’Did something happen yesterday?’’ Nino interrupted. Marinette stared at him, surprised he could even come to that conclusion. ‘’I saw him walk in the direction of your house after school yesterday, so I assumed he was going to visit you.’’

‘’Aha!” Alya exclaimed. ‘’So he was with you yesterday, and don’t even try to tell me nothing happened. I want _all_ the deets.’’

Marinette shook her head. ‘’No details to tell, I already told you. He went to my place, we talked and then he left. Nothing more. You’re making things more intense than they actually are, Alya.’’

‘’What is she making more intense?’’ Adrien asked, who had returned. He sat down in his spot next to Nino and in front of the girls. He grabbed a bottle of water from his bag and took a sip.

‘’Nothing,’’ Marinette sighed again. She just wanted to be done with this conversation. Also, she did not want to hear Adrien’s reaction to Alya’s assumption, because she knew that would turn disastrous. Either he would deny too much and would not ease Alya’s suspicions, or he would joke that something did happen and Alya would never leave her alone again.

‘’No, missy. If I’m not getting anything from you, I’ll interrogate him.’’ She turned to the boy, reporter mode on. ‘’You went to her yesterday and now you’re very happy to see her. Explain, pretty boy, is there something I should know?’’

‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about,’’ he said simply and he took another sip.

‘’It’s less painful if you guys just admit it. Did you bone or not?’’

At the end of her sentence, Marinette turned beet-red and slumped in her seat. Adrien spit out the water he was drinking with the same expression.

‘’No!’’ They yelled in unison.

‘’Okay, just kidding, but don’t tell me you guys didn’t at least kiss.’’

‘’We didn’t,’’ they said once again at the same time.

‘’But-‘’

They groaned. ‘’Alya…’’

Alya laughed. ‘’All right, all right, I’ll let it slide. For now.’’ She gave one last smirk before turning her attention to the teacher who had just entered the classroom.

After school, Marinette took Adrien home with her to give him a lecture about what he could and couldn’t do during school. She didn’t want another interrogation session with Alya. He sheepishly agreed with her, apologizing for being a bit eager. She understood he was happy knowing his partner was this close every day, but there needed to be boundaries. People could _not_ get suspicious, whether she meant their identities or that there was something going on between _them_.

Because, you know, totally nothing was going on between them.

oOo

Marinette was excited for her ‘birthday party’ this Friday. It was just going out with her friends, but it still felt special to her. She didn’t go out a lot, because of her age, but now she could.

Since Alya and Nino were the ones who thought of it, they obviously were allowed to go. Now was the question if Adrien’s father was going to relent. He was a strict man, but she knew he had a heart somewhere underneath those nice suits and fashionable scarfs.

That meant Adrien needed to have a conversation with his father. He had delayed it until Thursday night, but he knew he had to ask otherwise he would never be allowed to go. Needless to say, he was terrified. He had gone out multiple times with Alya and Nino, but it was always scary to ask permission. There were times his father had said no, and not in a nice way.

He walked from his room to his father’s office through the hollow hallway. He took a deep breath and knocked.

‘’Enter.’’ As usual, his voice was cold and uninviting.

Taking another breath, Adrien opened the door. ‘’Father.’’

‘’Yes, son?’’

‘’I want to ask you something.''

Gabriel looked up from the notebook he was inspecting to look him in the eyes. Strangely, he had something of a half-smile on his face. ‘’Go ahead.’’

‘’So, I uhm...’’

‘’Yes?’’

 _It’s just like a Band-Aid, just rip it off in one go._ Adrien sighed to calm himself. ‘’Can I go out tomorrow night?”

Gabriel’s eyebrows perked up. ‘’With who?”

‘’Marinette, Nino and Alya. It’s for Marinette’s birthday.’’

‘’I see.’’ He seemed to take it into consideration. He didn’t take long. ‘’Of course.’’

Adrien’s eyes almost bulged out of his sockets by the quick response. Normally he would take at least until the next morning to think about it. ‘’Really?’’

‘’You are all old and wise enough to be left alone in public with alcohol and such. I trust you make the right decisions, Adrien.’’

Adrien was even more baffled now. Did his father actually say he trusted him? ‘’Okay. Uhm, thank you? Yes, thank you, father, thank you.’’

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. ‘’You seem surprised.’’

‘’Well,’’ Adrien started, ‘’I didn’t really expect you to say yes so easily. You know, you would probably give me a lecture about the dangers of alcohol, that I need to think of my image, what would happen if someone saw me with a beer- and I’ll shut up now.’’ He ended with an awkward and nervous chuckle.

‘’Are you saying you _wanted_ me to say no?’’

‘’No! I’m just… surprised is all.’’

Silence. His father didn’t say anything and Adrien didn’t know if this was his que to leave or not.

‘’All right then, but be careful. You never know who might be watching and ready to expose anything you do.’’

Adrien nodded solemnly. ‘’Of course.’’

‘’All though,’’ his father suddenly said, ‘’just because I want you to have a certain image, doesn’t mean you can’t have fun. A night out with friends can bring good memories. Lots of things can happen.’’

Adrien scratched his head. ‘’Meaning?’’

Gabriel smiled, an actual genuine smile. ‘’You may forget it sometimes, but I’ve been your age too. I had friends. I went to cafés. And on one fateful night out with those friends, I met your mother.’’ Adrien silently gasped. Neither his mother nor his father had ever told him that. ‘’Like I said, lots of things can happen, so enjoy yourself. And give my regards to Miss Dupain-Cheng.’’

Okay, so his father could just mean her specifically because it was her birthday he talked about, but something in his dad’s eyes showed that it was for another reason.

‘’I-I will.’’

Gabriel noticed the tiny bit of apprehension and confusion in his son’s voice. “Just so you know, Adrien. I know your every move.’’

Adrien gulped, only half-sure what his father meant. “Okay.”

Gabriel sighed, noticing Adrien still didn’t get the meaning of his words. “What I’m trying to tell you, is that if certain relationships… evolve, I would like to hear that _from you_.”

“All right…”

''I wouldn’t want anything to come out to the public. Relationships cannot be on your schedule right now, do you understand?’’

Not waiting for a response, Gabriel nodded and concentrated again on his notebook, letting Adrien know he was dismissed.

When Adrien went back to his room, he sat on his bed for a while in silence, thinking about the conversation he just had. That was weird. His dad was weird. Ever since he became older his father let him have more freedom, but he still didn’t really open up to Adrien, especially considering his mother. Adrien actually liked the idea of his father sitting at the bar with a beer and spotting his mother, trying to flirt with her and buying her a drink. It made him more normal, more… human.

So, apparently his father was on about the time he spent with Marinette for the past two days, probably due to Nathalie. He didn’t mind him knowing it though. It might actually be good, to let his father know that he was growing up and had a life outside of the house. But whatever was happening between them, if he could even say that, it could never become what he wanted it to be. Both because of his father and the girl in question.

Adrien looked at the ring on his finger and played with it. _You may think so, but you don’t know everything._

oOo

It was the fateful day. Alya and Marinette got ready together. Marinette didn’t really agree with the amount of makeup Alya was smearing on her face, since Marinette was only used to a bit of eyeliner and such, but Alya assured her that she looked pretty. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she had to admit it didn’t look too bad, but she felt a bit odd. It didn’t matter though, she was going out and was going to have fun, only that was important.

Saying their goodbyes to her parents, the girls left to meet up with Nino and Adrien in front the club they were going to. Marinette was probably a bit more nervous and excited than she should be, but she hoped it would fade away once she was inside for a while.

Saying hi to the boys, they stepped inside, taking in the atmosphere. It was crowded, loud, _hot._ Although this wasn’t technically her first time in a club, Marinette couldn’t help but wonder how long she would survive inside before needing a breather. Squishing through the people, they reached the bar. Alya and Nino, who were closest, ordered drinks for them all.

Marinette felt a tiny bit nervous and out of place. Should she just sit down somewhere, or dance, or talk to someone? Her shoulder was being tapped on and she turned to the green eyes, a sweet smile underneath them.

‘’You okay?’’ Adrien asked. She nodded, but even she felt it didn’t seem convincing. ‘’You wanna go outside?’’ This time she shook her head. She just arrived, damn it. She wasn’t going to ruin her own party by needing a break.

‘’No need. I’m fine.’’

Even though it was loud inside the building, there was a silence between the two. It wasn’t necessarily awkward, but it seemed like someone had to speak to make everything seem normal, but no one did.

‘’You, uhm, look pretty tonight,’’ he said, looking away and obviously hiding his blush.

‘’T-thank you.’’ She put a piece of her hair behind her ear and glanced away as well.

’’There we go!’’ Alya exclaimed once she neared them. She handed either of them a glass filled with something.

‘’What’s this?” Marinette stared at the contents of the glass in her hand with suspicion. It had a weird looking color and didn’t seem like regular beer.

Alya shrugged. ‘’Don’t know actually, I just asked if the guy could mix it up.’’ She raised her own glass. ‘’To Mari!’’ She then put the glass to her lips.

‘’To Mari!’’ Adrien and Nino said before doing the same.

Marinette smiled. She looked down at her drink and sniffed it one time before YOLO-ing and gulping it down in one go. It didn’t taste that bad, but she wouldn’t mind if she didn’t get a refill.

‘’All right!” Nino yelled to get above the music. ‘’Let’s get this party started for reals!” He grabbed Marinette and dragged her to an open space so they could dance, swinging her wildly along to the sounds. Alya and Adrien shook their heads, amused and followed them to dance near them.

The evening went on like that; drinking, dancing, resting at the bar, going outside for fresh air (although all the people smoking outside made that quite hard). It didn’t seem like much, a lot of people their age were doing this multiple times a week, but for Marinette it meant much more. Just being here with her friends and enjoying herself was something she hadn’t done in a long time, and something she really needed she now realized.

Nino and Alya were somewhere, but she didn’t know where. They were probably having a lot of _fun_ together, she assumed. She was dancing with Adrien now. He jumped along to the upbeat rhythm, dragging her around in circles by her arms. There was a drop of sweat on the side of his face. During the dancing she followed it until it disappeared inside his shirt. She kept denying to herself that she wasn’t thinking about where the drop would be going more, but as long as he didn’t notice her staring, and he didn’t, it wouldn’t be too bad to admit that she didn’t mind being close to a sweaty Adrien.

That wasn’t weird, not weird all. She knew he was attractive. Admitting to that didn’t have to mean _anything_.

‘’Woo.’’ Adrien exhaled deeply to get his heartbeat to stop beating at the same speed as the music. ‘’You want something to drink?’’

‘’Yeah, sure. I’ll do it, you did it last time. What do you want?’’

He grinned. ‘’Surprise me.’’

She nodded at that and sat at the bar. Not only did she need to give her legs a break, but there were so many people standing there that she knew it would probably take a while before it was her turn.

In the meantime, Adrien was standing against a wall, giving himself a break from being in the middle of the crowd. He spotted Alya nearing him. She grabbed his hands and stood closely to him.

‘’Hello, boyfriend,’’ she whispered and then winked.

Adrien frowned, but nodded. ‘’Is there a guy after you?’’

‘’Yeah, he won’t leave me alone and is obviously a bit tipsy. I couldn’t find Nino, so your my backup plan.’’

He smiled. ‘’At your service.’’

‘’So,’’ she dragged the word out, ‘’having fun with Marinette tonight, I see.’’

He rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’Yeah. She’s not really used to being here, but I think she’s warming up.’’

‘’Oh, I can see. Things are definitely heating up,’’ she smirked.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. ‘’Stop that.’’ He _wanted_ things to heat up between them, but he knew that wasn’t the case. Marinette didn’t want it, so he respected that. Their friendship meant too much to him for it to be ruined by his feelings. He could deal with heartache.

‘’Just saying, I’m sure once Marinette has a few more drinks… she’ll be _all over you_.’’ She spoke in a singsong voice. She glanced at a hallway behind them. ‘’Going to take a pee, BRB.’’ With that she left Adrien. He was still against the wall, and definitely not imagining what it would be like if Marinette was a little… out of it. She would drag him to a secluded place; maybe a hallway or an alley behind the club. She would push him against any wall that was near, glancing up at him from beneath her lashes and smile at him, daringly. She would pull herself up by the collar of his shirt and softly brush her lips against his before _devouring_ him. He was already sure he wouldn’t survive it if she would ever do that.

But of course, that would never happen, it was just an imagination that he was _not_ imagining.

He was dragged from his thoughts when someone came to stand in front of him. It was a woman, maybe around twenty-five, with _way_ too much makeup. Her clothing was pretty decent, but Adrien might would reconsider the leather skirt that was a bit too short for his own taste.

‘’You’re Adrien Agreste, right?’’ Her voice was a bit high-pitched. Adrien would never say it out loud, but it annoyed the crap out of him.

‘’Y-yeah. Who’s asking?’’

She laughed. ‘’Does that really matter in a place like this?”

‘’For me it does.’’

‘’Not one for casual hookups, huh?’’

‘’Not really.’’

‘’Why? Because you’re daddy’s little rich boy that needs to follow the rules? Or is there someone you like?”

Adrien averted his gaze to Marinette, who was about to order at the bar. ‘’Neither. It’s just not my style. Besides, I’m still in high school. I’ve got a lot more to worry about.’’

‘’I get that, but believe me when I say that college is a lot harder. Then you’ll whine about all the things you should have done in high school, trust me.’’

‘’Oh.’’ He was trying to make his answers short to show that wasn’t interested. Either she didn’t get the hint or she didn’t want to get it.

‘’So, that’s why I’m here. You know, just blowing off steam. Having fun.’’

‘’You should. Doing something crazy ever once in a while is good for you.’’

She hummed. ‘’Something crazy, you say?’’ Before he knew it, he was pressed against the wall and his lips were covered with hers. He did nothing to kiss her back, but didn’t push her away. _Damn that gentleman in me_ , he thought. Luckily, it wasn’t a long experience and she pulled away, seeming pleased with her actions. ‘’I’ll probably see you later, hot stuff.’’ She smiled one last time before disappearing in the crowd.

Okay, so that just happened. Adrien stared dumbly in front of him before recovering and looking for any of his friends. He knew Alya was still in the bathroom. His glaze landed on the spot at the bar where Marinette was, only to not see her. He looked and walked around the area of the club, but no sign of her. Giving up and wanting to check if Alya had returned, he saw midnight hair from a window near the entrance. Looking at the person outside in front of said window, he recognized it was Marinette.

Her shoulder were shaking and her face was in her hands. She was definitely crying.

And Nino was holding her, trying to calm her down.

Adrien sighed. Whatever was wrong with her, Nino was taking care of it. Because he was a good friend and looking out for her. He wasn’t kissing with random females in a club while he was supposed to be a shoulder for his best friend. The thought made him sad and angry for some reason.

 _He_ was supposed to be there for her, not Nino.

He navigated himself through the sea of people. He raised immediate attention by whistling and snapping his fingers, not wanting to wait longer that he should. Few people who were probably waiting for a long time were offended, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Asking for a beer, he gulped it down almost in one go, before asking for another one.

_Stupid Nino._

Outside, Marinette was still shaking. No tears were coming out anymore, but tiny whimpers and sobs still escaped her.

‘’Shhh,’’ Nino hushed. ‘’It’s okay.’’

‘’No!’’ She yelled. ‘’It’s not. I s-shouldn’t be this up-upset. H-he can do whatever he w-wants.’’ She was so distressed she could barely get out audible words.

‘’It’s okay to be upset sometimes, to let everything out.’’

‘’Yeah, but not about this. This is just… stupid.’’

‘’It might be stupid, but to be honest, Mari… it’s kind of your own fault. You can talk to him about this, you know that.’’

She sighed. ‘’I know.’’

‘’Hey now, let’s just go for a walk, okay? You shouldn’t go inside yet.’’

She nodded and smiled, wiping the last tears from her cheeks. ‘’Okay.’’

oOo 

When Nino and Marinette returned from their walk, his arm still soothingly around her, they stayed outside the club. They didn’t want to go inside the suffocating warmth yet and wanted to enjoy the peace.

At least, that was until they spotted Adrien through the window inside. Or more like he spotted them. He seemed dazed and stared dreamily in front of him until he saw them. He scanned their bodies. Fury rose in his eyes and he smashed the beer he was holding on the bar table, the drink spilling on the bar. He stormed outside, basically running and pushing anyone in his way away rudely. When he reached Marinette and Nino, he pushed the latter by his shoulders, angrily. He had pushed so hard, Nino ended up against the wall.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The blond yelled.

Nino seemed just as surprised as Marinette, who was standing a meter away, gaping. “I-I don’t know, man. What are you talking about?”

Adrien came closer now and shoved his friend again for good measure. “You better start telling me what the hell you were thinking.”

Nino scrunched his nose in disgust. Adrien being so close now, his breath had landed on Nino’s face. “Dude, how much did you chuck down when we were gone?”

“Answer the fucking question!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He shoved him back this time. He didn’t feel like a fight, especially not with his best friend, but Adrien was getting on his nerves. “You’re drunk, Adrien. Calm down, go home, and sleep it off.”

That only seemed to anger him more. “Don’t tell me what to do!” He gripped him by the shoulders, so Nino did the same. They were pushing each other with great force now, trying to dominate the other.

“What the hell?” Alya had come outside to see what the commotion was all about. She recognized her friends immediately, even in the dim street lights. “Guys, break it off, now!” While Nino tried to only push Adrien way as self-defense, Adrien didn’t listen to Alya and only gripped his friend’s shoulders tighter and pushed him roughly to the wall. Alya tried to separate the two, Adrien trying to slap her away. Nino did get angry now and turned Adrien to the wall, hard. He grunted as the air left his lungs. Alya still tried to get them to stop.

Marinette saw it all happening. She wanted to yell, to cry, wanted them to stop this nonsense.

“Adrien!” Nino tried again. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

“You know damn well how I feel about her! How dare you!” This time he stomped him in the stomach. Nino bent forward with a whine.

He looked up at him, tears in the corners of his eyes from the impact. “She was upset, man. She saw you with that girl. I was just trying to be her _friend_ by comforting her.”

“Oh, how a great friend you are.” Sarcasm dripped off his tongue. “What did you two do when you were gone? Tell me!” Another push to the wall.

“Adrien, just back off Nino,” Alya tried again. She was getting tired of this fight.

Adrien grabbed her arm. “Stay out of this, Alya!”

“Oh, hell no,” Nino exclaimed. He punched Adrien with all of his strength, right on the left side of his jaw. Adrien backed up against the wall and held his face. That was going to be sore tomorrow, but he didn’t seem to care. He launched himself at Nino again.

They turned more aggressive as they beat each other up more and more. Punches, pushes and pulls, pinching, sometimes even clawing with the edge of their nails.

And they just wouldn’t stop.

Alya kept yelling for them to stop, but didn’t dare to try to separate them again. Adrien’s hold on her arm still hurt.

“I keep telling you, man,” Nino said with a grunt. “Nothing happened. I would never do that.”

Adrien didn’t want to listen. It was like it didn’t matter whatever Nino said, it wouldn’t get through his head.

“And besides,” Nino said again,” if you like her so much, you should tell her that!”

“I did!” He yelled back.

Nino paused for a quick second, surprised by the answer. He didn’t take long though, because Adrien charged again, trying to get the upper hand by pushing him to the wall once again.

Marinette wanted them to stop, but she couldn’t move an inch. The yelling, the sound of skin being bruised, the grunting, their feet shuffling on the ground; it was all vaguely in the back of her mind, and a ringing sound got louder and louder. All her thoughts rushed past her a mile a minute.

Was this what actual shock was like? That you can’t do anything, even though your mind is screaming for your body to move?

Alya went to Marinette and shook her shoulder. “Marinette!”

“Stop with this bullcrap, dude!”

“Fuck you!”

“You got to help me break them off!”

“It was nothing, I tell ya!”

“You know how much she means to me!”

“Marinette? Marinette!”

When Alya called out her name louder, she snapped out of it. She quickly gazed at Alya in bewilderment before turning her glance to the two boys, still fighting. She took one step forward. “You two, break it up, RIGHT NOW!” Nino, who was willing to quit anytime anyway, lowered his fist. Adrien recognized the words coming from Marinette, so he halted the punch he was about to throw. They panted, their chests heaving up and down. They stared at each other a moment. The anger still bubbling inside him, Adrien raised his fist again, not being quite done yet. Nino flinched. Marinette had never moved so fast before. She grabbed Adrien’s wrist and squeezed it, hard. “I. Said. Stop.” He didn’t move, but he didn’t lower his arm either. She could still see the fire behind his eyes. Marinette needed to calm him down. And she knew exactly how. She pulled him by his arm to move him closer to her. Her lips touched his ear.

She whispered.

Nino and Alya didn’t know what she was whispering, but it seemed to do the trick. Adrien visibly relaxed. He closed his eyes and released a big breath, his shoulders slumping. She made some distance between them to look at him, her fingers fidgeting in front of her in nervousness. “Okay?”

He nodded at that. Without another word, he turned around and left. Marinette knew he was going home to retrieve Plagg.

The three who remained didn’t dare to say something or to make a move. Only when Adrien was around the corner, Alya turned to Marinette. “What did you say to him?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

‘’It seemed to work,’’ Nino squeaked out. He was rubbing his stomach while Alya massaged his shoulders. ‘’And did he actually tell you?’’

‘’Tell me what?’’ Marinette asked.

‘’That he likes you,’’ Alya elaborated.

‘’Oh… yeah, he did.’’

Alya gasped. ‘’Unbelievable. Seriously, you two are unbelievable.’’

Nino stood straighter and stretched his aching back. ‘’So that’s why you were so upset.’’ He nodded towards Marinette.

‘’Y-yes.’’

‘’I think we should call it a night,’’ Alya suddenly said. ‘’Sorry that your birthday was bit ruined, M.’’

‘’It’s not,’’ she reassured. ‘’I’ll fix it.’’

‘’What, you going to him now?’’ Nino questioned.

‘’I will. I’ll see what I can do to calm him down.’’

The group parted. Marinette didn’t go in the way Adrien went, because she was going home. When she reached her house she noticed the black shadow on top of her balcony. It dropped down in front of her.

‘’M’Lady.’’ He reached for her hand and kissed it.

‘’Stop that,’’ she scolded and retreated her hand. ‘’That’s not why we’re here.’’

‘’Oh? Why are we here then? You were the one that asked me to come here so we could have a… _chat._ ’’ He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She wasn’t taken aback by his advances. This was no time for squealing or butterflies. ‘’I meant a literal chat.’’

‘’Of course you did.’’

‘’I’m serious! Cut it out,’’ she said when he was brushing his nose against her neck. ‘’I wanted you to calm down. You said the bakery soothes you, that’s why we’re here.''

‘’Uh-huh.’’ He smirked against her neck before slightly parting his lips and trailing it over her skin.

She gasped. She wasn’t sure if it was from surprise or pleasure, probably both. She cursed herself for the last one being true. ‘’P-please stop.’’

‘’But why? I don’t hear you complaining,’’ he spoke against her skin, not stilling his movements.

‘’You reek of alcohol.’’

‘’And?’’

She unconsciously let her hands glide through his hair, pushing his head closer to her neck. He hummed in agreement and deepened his moves, using his tongue now. She couldn’t help the sigh escaping her lips.

So this is what heaven felt like; having your own personal catboy suck your neck like a vampire.

They leaned against the door of the bakery. She tried to hold in all her sounds, but she moaned when he bit down in her neck. ‘’W-we should stop.’’

He went higher to kiss her jaw and cheeks, purposefully not going for her lips.

‘’Adrien.’’

His hands were sliding from her hips to her butt to her legs, squeezing her outer-thighs.

‘’Adrien, stop!’’ She yanked at his hair, pulling him away from her body. He rubbed his head.

‘’You’re so typical.’’ His tone was mocking, and she didn’t like it one bit.

‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’

‘’One moment you’re basically draping yourself all over me, then the next you push me away like a used rag. Just make up your damn mind! What. Do. You. Want?’’’

She shook her head frantically. ‘’You,’’ she breathed out. ‘’I really do, Adrien, but… not now, not like this. I just… need to clear my head. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us.’’

‘’It would be! But what you’re doing right now isn’t fair, _to either of us_.’’ The yelling and arguing seemed to have cleared his head a bit. ‘’You’re hurting, I’m hurting. You’re making it more difficult than it should have to be.’’

A tear slid down her cheek. ‘’I-I know. It’s my fault, I know.''

‘’Please don’t say it like that.’’ He reached for her, but she averted her body to the door. ‘’Look, this is not okay, I’m not okay. What you’re doing hurts me and I just wanted to let you know. Don’t be like this.’’

‘’It’s fine. I understand.’’

‘’Then again, what do you want? I know what I want. Don’t you just… want to try?’’

She sighed and completely turned away from him. She reached for her keys and opened the door. ‘’Go home, Chat,’’ she whispered before closing the door.

He wasn’t proud of it, but anger rose in his stomach. Not using all of his strength, since he didn’t want to break it, he kicked the door. ‘’Fine. Go. Just run away. LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ponyhead voice* Dramaaaaaaa… dramadramadramadramadrama-
> 
> So, chapter is finished. Not my best, but I always love writing drama. And, of course, I couldn’t leave Luka out, but he’s different than in the show (he’ll be like emo/goth) but I don’t care. It’s a free world!
> 
> And please kill me for using YOLO…
> 
> Also, I just realized that I called it? The lucky charm for Marinette’s birthday thing. I wrote it before the episode came out. I feel so proud now, damn I should just work for Zag.
> 
> Anyways, with Troublemaker coming out in a few hours (I’m writing this as 2:58 AM) I want to do a prediction, just for the funs.
> 
> BTW SPOILER ALERT
> 
> So, most people know what happens in Troublemaker, since that’s been read out at SDCC. I personally thought that either the Marichat balcony scene will be at the end (since the Akuma is at Marinette’s house) and that Marinette will confess to Chat Noir about her feelings for Adrien (idk why just a thought).
> 
> I also thought maybe at the end she would be like… ripping the posters of the wall? Maybe because she’s upset that everyone saw, or maybe she just thinks it’s silly. And that would be progress in her crush on him (that’ll fade away) and the lovesquare shippers will cry.
> 
> But they’re just theories. I would love to hear yours and what you thought of the chapter!


End file.
